Sasuke's Epiphany
by Inakura
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are a newly wed couple but don't seem to get along as well as most would, but when Hinata discovers Sasuke is cheating on her with another. Things between the two of them will start to fall apart. HinaxSasu Sasux?
1. Prologue

**Okay this is my first time writing a M fic, but it's not my first time writing SasuxHina, but in case you like it…it'd be awesome and very helpful if you reviewed…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this will go for all chapters! Also, this is based off of Sticks and Stones; that you amayakeiko2005**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Prologue

Hinata took a deep breath to calm down. She didn't want to do this…she really, really, _**really**_ didn't. Marrying Sasuke Uchiha didn't interest her in any way…she barely knew Sasuke as an acquaintance and now here she was; walking with her father down the isle…she rarely saw Sasuke, and when she did the only thing spared was a passing glance. Nothing more…but now…due to family issues, she and him had to marry to bring peace and settle differences proving a Hyuga and an Uchiha could live together without fighting over who's the better/stronger clan…some dominance garbage like that…

Sasuke waited patiently for his bride…he put on a bored expression to disguise his deep thought. In all actuality he didn't give a damn about Hinata or the Hyuga's; it was all something his father had dragged him into; he still didn't understand why his father hadn't chosen Itachi for this but when Sasuke went into deeper thought about him, he wouldn't want to see his brother for anything unless it was his funeral and he was secretly the killer hiding among his family as if he were sad about his death…

Sasuke snapped back into reality when it was time for vows. " I do."

" And do you, Hinata Hyuga take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawfully wedded husband" the priest said. ( I don't really know if I got that wedding part right because sometimes I zone out.)

" I do." Hinata said.

_As if I have a choice…_

" Then you may kiss the bride."

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

Six months had past since then, and you couldn't really say she and Sasuke were a happily married couple, the two of them only spoke to each other when they asked each other a question which was rare for Sasuke because he preferred not to speak to Hinata for some reason. There was a time when Hinata tried to start a conversation with Sasuke but he always answered with a short answer that didn't require further questioning or he'd ignore her as if he didn't hear her or she hadn't spoken.

Hinata had decided to give up with trying to talk to Sasuke and just let him be.

"**_ Good morning Hinata…"_**

Hinata looked over to see her cat Xavior looking at her from her window. Yes…she and this very cat could speak to each other…except it wasn't mews or meows like most cats form of communication. Xavior spoke to Hinata telepathically to her amazement and actually spoke like a real person, his voice was extremely deep and commanding, but also gentle and wise. He had pitch black fur and blood red eyes, he was a tall and muscular cat and had a scar on his muzzle showing that he was a fighter but capable of being a good lover too. Hinata had found him injured on a rainy day after he had just fought a dog, Akamaru to be exact, but the only scar he had on him was the scar on his nose while Akamaru was really beat up.

Hinata never understood how she and Xavior had become friends or spoke telepathically, but she assumed it was when she actually began to listen to what he had to say…

" Good morning Xavior, you haven't been a fight recently have you." Hinata asked.

" _**I only fight when necessary,"**_

Xavior thought while washed his face. Hinata wrapped her towel around her tightly. She had just got out of the shower.

" When do you find it necessary?" Hinata asked while walked over to her dresser.

" _**When someone challenges me to a fight or when someone is looking to get their ass kicked when they won't keep their mouth shut."**_

" What do you mean?" Hinata asked, while she began to get dressed. It didn't really matter if she got dressed in front of Xavior even though he was male, but that aside, he was a cat so…

" _**Mocking in other words…a lot of cats and dogs think I'm weak because I live with a human but I prove them other wise by putting them in their place. I don't have these muscles because of steroids you know."**_

Xavior jumped down from the window and walked over to Hinata, he jumped up on her dresser and looked at her in the mirror.

_**" Why are you humans bald?"**_

Hinata blushed slightly at his question. " What do you mean?"

" _**The only hair you humans have is on your head and on your mating place. The males of your species have a little more hair than you females but you still have little of it."**_

" It's true that we have a little hair, but we're not exactly bald. If you look closely…" Hinata extended her arm to show Xavior the small hairs in her arm. " We have hair all over our body except for on our hands and feet, we just don't have hair all over our bodies like you do."

" _**I see, if you did…you'd be giant monkeys all the time."**_

Xavior purred while he thought that. Hinata giggled at his silliness and rubbed behind his ears.

A knock was heard…

" Come in." Hinata called.

" Mistress, breakfast is ready and the Master would like you to attend." A maid said with a bow.

Hinata sighed. " Thank you Kyoshi"

The maid known as Kyoshi nodded and left the doorway, Hinata followed soon after with Xavior in toe.

_**" Hinata. I know we're about to attend breakfast but may I ask you a question?"**_

Hinata nodded.

**_" What would you say sex smelled like?"_**

Hinata froze for a second, but continued walking anyway. " Why do you ask?" she whispered.

" _**I've scented a sweet yet tangy smell with a hint of perfume or cologne for the past few weeks around Sasuke after you were at work or late at night when you were deep in sleep. I haven't told you until now because I had to ponder on what the scent was, and now that I've come to a conclusion on that scent I'd like to know if that was scent of sex." **_

Xavior looked up at Hinata curiously but was surprised to see anger in her eyes. Was it because of him? Was his question insulting or inappropriate? It must have been since it had obviously upset Hinata.

Hinata took silent deep breaths to calm her anger but her effort was of no avail. It all made sense now! The reason why Sasuke didn't speak to her and didn't have time for any of the things she wanted to ask or do with him too at least make it so they could become friends was because he was seeing a secret lover!

Hinata put on a fake smile. " Good morning Sasuke" Hinata said when she reached him downstairs and saw him waiting patiently at the end of their long table.

Sasuke nodded and took a seat. Hinata did the same and smiled to herself.

… _I'd like to have a talk with you later on, you cheating bastard…_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**I hope Hinata didn't seem too out of character with the cursing…anyway it would help a lot if you reviewed so please do…**

**Inakura **


	2. Chapter one

**I honestly didn't think I'd get so many replies for the first chapter! Thanks!**

**Suzume-kage, NarutoDreamer, Saph-fire, Riku Mousy, Devourer of Stupid Chibis, I like angst, Hyuuga121, Re-L-sama, Rikkamaru, Housenka! Thank you for encouraging me to write a second chapter!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter one

Xavior licked around his muzzle as he waited patiently for one of the maids to prepare his breakfast.

" Here you are Xavior." A maid said and set his dish at his paws. Xavior began to eat the food but gagged at the taste, once the maid had left the kitchen Xavior picked up his food dish disdainfully and dumped it's contents in the trash.

**" _Now, to get some real food."_**

Xavior thought to himself and left the house.

Sasuke finished eating and went upstairs and into his private library. Sasuke wasn't the one to read but when he found out about his family's discovery of the Sharingan, he decided to research it…

Hinata finished her meal a bit more slowly to gather her thoughts on how to approach Sasuke about his secret mistress. It wasn't as if she was afraid of Sasuke because he was the least thing she had to fear. It was because she didn't want to seem threatening and cross when she approached him because then the situation could lead to Sasuke lying and denying her accusation and if that were to happen he could ask for proof of how she thinks he could be cheating on her. Even though it would be true that Sasuke was cheating on her, she couldn't tell him she found out because of Xavior…

Hinata sighed. " I'll have to try to be calm about this." She thought out loud and finished her breakfast. Hinata walked towards the library silently and prepared to enter…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Xavior stalked a rabbit with perfection and absolute concentration. The rabbit looked around warily and listened intently.

Xavior bared his teeth into a smile and make a noise on purpose. As soon as the rabbit turned to face him Xavior was suffocating it in his jaws. Xavior crushed its windpipe and began to feast on his prize.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Sasuke snapped out of the trance he was in to stare at Hinata. He looked at her intently as he expected her to speak. It was the least she could do for interrupting him from his book…though it wasn't as if he was actually reading it anyway…

" Sasuke we need to talk." Hinata said.

Sasuke sighed. " Not now Hinata,"

" Why not?" Hinata asked.

" I'm busy," Sasuke said.

Hinata glared at him. " I don't see how staring off into space is being busy Sasuke."

Sasuke met Hinata's glare with his own but it was nowhere near as fierce as hers. Sasuke closed his book and set it on the counter he was leaning against, Sasuke stood up straight and looked down at Hinata slightly.

" Excuse me?" Sasuke hissed.

" You heard me. Staring off into space doesn't seem busy to me, but since you can find enough time for that I don't see how talking to me seems to take up so much of your time," Hinata said firmly. She was getting irritated…

" How do you know I wasn't thinking Hinata?" Sasuke scowled.

" About what? Your whore?" Hinata growled.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at her comment. How could she have found out about…

" What are you talking about?" Sasuke lied as if he didn't know.

" You know damn well what I'm talking about Sasuke!" Hinata said scornfully, her voice was rising…

" Is that right?" Sasuke said.

" It's not wrong." Hinata scowled.

" Well until you have any proof that I'm seeing someone other than you this conversation is over." Sasuke said coolly.

" No, Sasuke, it's not! I want to find the reason as to why you feel you need to cheat on me!" Hinata said.

" You have no proof!" Sasuke said. His voice was rising…

" Stop trying to hide it Sasuke! Damn it I know you are! Believe it or not I found out from someone in the house!" Hinata said.

" Who?" Sasuke asked.

" That's none of your concern!" Hinata said.

" I believe it is." Sasuke said sternly.

" And I believe I'd like to know who your other—

**SMACK!**

Hinata stumbled back slightly. She held her cheek in shock but didn't notice the bright red liquid running slowly down the side of her mouth. Sasuke had backhanded her…

_Bastard…_

Hinata regained her composure calmly and punched Sasuke in his jaw. Sasuke wiped the blood away and glared at her. Hinata prepared to deliver a kick to his chest but Sasuke caught her foot. Sasuke wasn't prepared for Hinata to buss him over his head with his own book, and since most of the books in his library are hardcover you can imagine how much it hurt…

Sasuke let go off Hinata's leg and scowled at her. Blood was running down his face and got in one of his eyes. He was about to lunge for Hinata when about five his butler's held him back.

" No! Mistress please!" Kyoshi said while she and a couple other maids held Hinata back.

Sasuke turned away from Hinata angrily. He didn't want to meet Hinata's eyes as she gazed at him furiously…the maids escorted Hinata out of the library and towards her room.

Sasuke roughly broke away from his servants. " Don't you have something to do!? Get back to work!" he spat.

The butler's looked at each other. " Are you sure you're alright sir?" one of them asked.

" I'm not going to repeat myself." Sasuke said firmly. The butler's nodded and left Sasuke…

_I actually hit her…I can't believe I actually __hit__ Hinata…damn_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Xavior came back around evening…

**" _Blood?"_**

He thought. Xavior trotted into the kitchen, jumped on the counter, and looked in the sink and at the dishes…he sniffed them carefully…

**" _None here…"_**

Xavior got off of the counter and quickly went up a few floors and followed the scent to the library, he looked around until he came across the book Hinata hit Sasuke with…he licked some of the blood on it.

**" _Sasuke?"_**

Xavior looked around on the wooden floor and saw a small spill of blood… he tasted and recognized it.

**" _Hinata!"_**

Xavior ran out of the library and up to Hinata's room. He scratched on the door insistently…Kyoshi opened the door and Xavior padded towards Hinata, he jumped up on her bed and narrowed his eyes at her.

**" _Did you and Sasuke have a falling-out or did the two of you have an accident in the library?"_**

" That's enough Kyoshi…I'm fine now." Hinata said. Kyoshi nodded and left the room.

Hinata turned to Xavior. " I'd rather not talk about it…"

**" _I see." _**

Xavior padded over to Hinata's pillow and rested his upper half on it. He closed his eyes and purred softly…

**" _Your cheek seems to tell me enough…"_**

Hinata sighed and lye down next to Xavior and held him close. " I never imagined he'd hit me Xavior…" she said, her voice beginning to shake.

**" _You seem to have done a number on him too."_**

" That's not the point Xavior…" Hinata sobbed slightly.

**" _I understand…I apologize for getting you into this."_**

" No…it was good that you told me about Sasuke, if not…I wouldn't continued to be deceived by him…it would have been worse if I caught him in the act with his whore." Hinata scowled, her grip on Xavior tightening…

**" _I understand how you think she's a whore, but if you feel so bad about it why don't you and Sasuke separate for a while?"_**

" I'd rather divorce…" Hinata cried.

**" _No Hinata you mustn't do that…if you did neither one of you would be happy. Your families would make everything worse and unnecessary blood will be spilled…do remember why you and Sasuke married in the first place? It was to prove a Hyuga and an Uchiha could live together in peace…divorcing would show indifference…don't you want to prove your father and the rest of the Hyuga's wrong by staying with Sasuke?"_**

Hinata nodded and cuddled into his silky black fur.

**" _Good girl Hinata…now, all you have to do is—_**

Sasuke came into Hinata's room suddenly and stared down at the two of them. Hinata sat up and glared at Sasuke…

**" _Actually…you'll see…"_**

Xavior jumped down from Hinata's bed and walked out of her room… as he began to walk down the hall he spotted a woman exiting the house.

**" _I hope you took a bath Sasuke…"_**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Okay, I decided to make this a little longer so I could fit all of my idea for this chapter…and in case your confused on why Xavior hoped Sasuke took a bath was because…actually you'll find out in the next chapter if you want me to continue…**

**Please review…**

**Inakura**


	3. Chapter two

**I really don't know what to say…and I always have something to say…this is new for me….**

**Housenka, Re-L-sama, Neon-hime, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice( Hi!!!), Black Diamond07, Hinagiku Harumi, muddledthoughts, DJ ( HEY DJ!), Riku Mousy, xXxbrokendreamsxXx, NarutoDreamer! If all of you I wouldn't have reviewed I don't think I'd continue, so this is for you all!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter two

" _**I'd like to see what's so special about this other woman Sasuke is with…"**_

Xavior jumped on the wooden rail that curved with the stairs and opening of the hallways. He leaped down towards the bottom and quickly left the house.

" _**Hmm…where could she have gone?"**_

Xavior sniffed the air slightly. He smelt the scent of sex and a faint smell of cherry blossoms leading away from the mansion.

" _**So it is Sakura…I don't see anything wrong with gathering information"**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Sasuke cleared his throat. " Can we talk?" he asked.

" No." Hinata said flatly.

" Why not?" Sasuke asked.

" Because the last time I tried to talk to you, it ended in a fight when you hit me. I wonder what's going to happen this time? Are you gonna punch me? Kill me?" Hinata asked in a cocky tone.

" No! Hinata please, I just want to talk about what happened in the library!" Sasuke said.

" What's to talk about!?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Hinata stood up and walked towards Sasuke until she stood three feet away from him. " Exactly…you have nothing to say to me about what you did…" she hissed.

" Can I say I'm sorry?" Sasuke asked while he took a step closer to Hinata.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. " Don't get any closer to me Sasuke."

" Why are you being so cold? I just want to apologize!" Sasuke said angrily.

" Oh I'm being cold?" Hinata scowled.

" Yes! I'm trying to say I'm sorry and you won't let your guard down for one second so we can talk!" Sasuke said.

" I wonder why…" Hinata said with a slight shrug.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that, he turned his head away from Hinata and looked down slightly. " I'm not trying to fight about this…" he said.

Hinata sighed. " Why are you in my room Sasuke? I know you said it was to talk but what do you **really** want?" she asked.

Sasuke closed the distance between them. " I want to try to at least be friends Hinata."

Hinata was about to speak when she noticed something…

" _I scented a sweet yet tangy smell with a hint of perfume or cologne for the past few weeks around Sasuke…_

" You bastard!" Hinata scowled.

" What?" Sasuke asked before he got a painful punch in his chest. Sasuke bent over slightly. " What's wrong?" he asked.

Hinata kicked him out of her room and down the hallway. Sasuke rolled down the hall and had an immense pain in chest…she broke at least three of his ribs…Sasuke coughed up a bit of blood before he was suddenly thrown against the wall.

" You fucking bastard! How could you have the audacity to speak to me after you just got done with that bitch!" Hinata cried as hot tears escaped her eyes. " Did you think you could get away with it?!"

Sasuke remained quiet. Hinata threw Sasuke to ground and stormed off into her room, Sasuke watched as she walked away from him.

" Sir! What happened?" a passing butler asked when he saw him lying in the hallway.

Sasuke blocked out his servants question. He was too focused on what happened just now…other than the fact that Hinata just kicked his ass…Sasuke had to think…

…_Did he really cause her this much pain…_

Sasuke was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when a phone hit him in the face. He looked for where it came from and saw Hinata standing in her doorway. " You should call an ambulance…" she scowled and slammed her door shut.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Once Xavior reached Sakura house he immediately searched for an entrance. He found a slightly open window…

" _**I wish I would try to squeeze through this..."**_

Xavior opened the window wider and came inside. He looked around the house for Sakura and found her sleeping on her bed with a towel wrapped around her. Xavior jumped up on her bed and immediately got to work.

" _**This won't hurt a bit Sakura."**_

Xavior touched his nose to Sakura's head and closed his eyes…

**In Sakura's head…**

**Sakura looked around…she was in a gorgeous field with a beautiful waterfall gently pouring down and a silent flowing river. Sakura trees were everywhere and their petals peacefully fell into the river or were blown away by the soft breeze…**

" _**Hello Sakura."**_

**Sakura turned around to see Xavior staring at her. " You're that cat that lives with Sasuke and Hinata at the mansion…what are you doing here?" she asked.**

" **_I just want to talk to you…"_** **Xavior said.**

" **I would be surprised that you could talk but since this is a dream I kind of understand…" Sakura said and took a seat next to him.**

**Xavior's red eyes rested on Sakura. " _Why is it that you're with Sasuke?"_**

**Sakura sighed. " I…I love Sasuke."**

" **_That may be true but are you forgetting that he's married to Hinata?"_ Xavior asked.**

**Sakura scowled. " No…and I'll never forget! It's not fair that Hinata is with Sasuke! She doesn't even love him!" she said angrily.**

" **_So you felt the need to step in?" _Xavior asked.**

" **I had too! I've loved Sasuke since we were kids and it's not fair that _Hinata_ is the one who gets to be with him!" Sakura cried.**

" **_In case you've forgotten Sakura…life isn't fair…do you think Hinata wanted to marry Sasuke? Don't you think she would've wanted to be with someone else? Like Kiba, Shino, or Gaara? Sakura I'm sorry but life is going to beat your ass continuously and you're going to have to make some sacrifices to get up and move on…everything has a price Sakura. It's just what your willing to pay for it…" Xavior said._**

" **I don't want to give Sasuke up! I love him!" Sakura whined.**

_**Xavior sighed. " What have you learned about life?"**_

" **Well…it keeps going…" Sakura said.**

" _**Exactly. It keeps going…and you have to keep going too…" Xavior said.**_

" **I don't want to move on! I love Sasuke! I love him! I love him!" Sakura cried.**

" _**Does he love you back?" Xavior asked.**_

**Sakura's eyes widened at what he said._ " I'm not trying to hurt you Sakura, I just want to reason with you before you hurt in the end…Sasuke may be your lover now but what if he starts to like Hinata?" _Xavior said before he began to drink from the river.**

" **Sasuke's my lover…he wouldn't just go to Hinata and leave me…would he?" Sakura asked half to herself.**

" **_He wouldn't if he loved you Sakura…but when you actually think about it…is the love between you two one-sided or is it mutual?" _Xavior asked before a bright light flashed and it was time for Sakura to wake up…**

Xavior turned away from Sakura and quickly left her room. Sakura opened her eyes and yawned. She looked outside to see it was nighttime. " Sasuke…do you love me back…" she thought out loud.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

" You beat Master up pretty bad Mistress Hinata, what happened between you two?" a maid asked while she and the other maids and butler's ate with Hinata for once.

" Diana!" Kyoshi scolded.

" Oh! I'm sorry Mistress Hinata! You don't have to tell me if you don't want too! Please forgive my rudeness!" Diana said with a blush.

" It's okay Diana. I don't mind telling you." Hinata said.

The silent talking around the table quieted as everyone turned to listen to what Hinata had to say. " Y-You're all interested?" Hinata asked.

" Of course! What happened between you and the Master is a very interesting topic. Forgive us all but we were hoping that you would find out about the secret Mistress the Master has over sometimes and give him a piece of your mind." A butler said.

" But we all never would have suspected you two would fight in the library and again in your room!" a maid said excitedly.

"Where did you learn to fight like in such a way that you fractured the Master's arm and broke 3 or 4 of his ribs?" a butler asked.

Hinata blushed at all of the questions she was being asked and the attention she was being given.

"Oh Mistress that reminds me! You've gotten a letter from the Master's brother. He would like for you two to see him in his office tomorrow. I think it's very important." A maid said and she brought Hinata the letter.

--------

**Dear Sasuke or Hinata,**

I assume the two of you are getting along quite well since you haven't bothered to write or call me since the day you've gotten married (_Sasuke_!). I apologize if I'm interrupting any of the plans or future plans you may have together or with friends but I insist that you come to my office tomorrow around noon. I'd like you two to accompany some employee's and I on a cruise to the Bahamas. Please consider it.

_**I. Uchiha**_

**_-------_**

Hinata felt a surge of excitement go through her body but it quickly went away when she thought about Sasuke. Hinata sighed and excused herself from the dinner table and went upstairs towards her room.

A butler sighed. " You couldn't wait til after she told us what happened to give her the letter?"

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

" **_Are we moving?"_**

Hinata looked over at her window to see Xavior come in from the window.

" No…Sasuke's brother Itachi wants he and I to accompany him to the Bahamas, so I'm packing our things?" Hinata said.

" _**Our?"**_

" Yes," Hinata said while she closed her traveling case. " I've already packed our things but I'm going to pack Sasuke's clothes and such in case he says yes."

" _**And if he says no?"**_

" Tch. Then it's gonna be you and me." Hinata said happily and in a matter of fact like tone.

Xavior purred out his laughter.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**I'm gonna let Sasuke come with Hinata and Xavior to the Bahamas, but…honestly…wouldn't you just go by yourself to the Bahamas too if he didn't come with you? Then again I would find someone to come with me if Sasuke chose not too but still…**

**Please review…**

**- Inakura**


	4. Chapter three

What was I going to say?…maybe if I just forget about I'll remember… 

**My love goes to!**

**Hazuki Hyuga, mewlettuce27, NarutoDreamer, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, Housenka, Devourer of Stupid Chibis, SayuriU14, Hinagiku Harumi, iLOVEmoney, Black Diamond07, Hyuuga121, Re-L-sama, DJ, Neon-hime, muddledthoughts! For you all my love runs deep!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter three

Midnight. Neither day nor night…the moon shines brightly…and the stars glitter in admiration and hope that someday they could shine so radiantly and be as beautiful and mysterious…yet they have no idea of the mystery they hold.

Xavior lay comfortably at Hinata's belly… but sleep would have to journey longer to find him…tonight…he had things to do and someone to see. He slipped out of Hinata's warm embrace knowing that if she woke up she'd just fall back asleep anyway…

Xavior opened Hinata's window and felt the chill of the night's breeze. He took one last look at Hinata before he left the room and slipped into the night.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

**In Sasuke's head **

**Sasuke opened his eyes to see he was in a dark forest. He looked around and saw purple eyes peering at him hungrily through the darkness of the tress. Sasuke glared at what hid in the darkness.**

**" You're brave to stare fear in the face but foolish to look into its eyes without a strong enough will to defeat me." A malicious and yet soft voice said.**

**Sasuke's eyes widened at the creature he saw before him. It was dark red, had large and dusty gray bat wings, its claws were unusually long and green, and it had the body of a wolf. It had a purple eye color but overall its eyes were black along with its teeth.**

**_" Stay away from him Nightmare or I'll show you the true essence of fear!"_ Xavior hissed.**

**Nightmare gasped in surprise but growled and turned away when she saw Xavior's red eyes flashing in anger beside Sasuke.**

**_" Come along Sasuke and don't look back unless you want to die…"_ Xavior said and began to walk away.**

**Sasuke looked at Xavior in confusion but followed him through the darkness until the two of them were out of the dark forest and standing before a vast lake. Water lily's rested under the pale moonlight that shined around the lake and made it glow.**

**Xavior leaped up on a pointed rock that made a ledge over the lake**.

**_" Hello."_**

**Sasuke took a seat beside Xavior and stared up at the night sky. " Who was that back there?" he asked.**

**_" That was Nightmare but I'd rather not go into detail about her if you don't mind… but_ _that aside, I'd like to ask you something."_ Xavior said.**

**" What?" Sasuke asked.**

**_" Would you like too—_**

**Xavior stopped mid-sentence when he saw a faint light brightening the sky and the forest. He sighed…**

**_" I'm out of time…Awakening is coming and I suppose you'll have to wait for Hinata and I to come by and tell you the news from your brother."_ Xavior said and leaped off the rock and into the water before Sasuke could speak.**

**" Awakening?" Sasuke said and looked back into the forest to see dawn was lighting up the forest and suddenly a bright light slowly crept towards him.**

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the white hospital ceiling. " So that's what he meant." He mumbled.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes when she felt something warm by her stomach she looked down but was startled to see a dead rabbit. Its blood slowly leaked on her hand because of the wound on its neck…

_**" I brought you something to eat. The sooner you do, the sooner we can go and see Sasuke."**_

Hinata sat up and slid the rabbit towards Xavior. " Thank you but I'll get sick if I eat raw meat…and I'd rather eat human food." She said.

_**" Okay…I made you some human food anyway…"**_

Xavior grabbed the rabbit in his jaws and quickly left her room. Hinata got up and went down stairs to see Xavior really meant it when he said he made her something to eat…it looked way better than anything the cook made for breakfast…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Sasuke sighed and sat up. Xavior was a strange cat…since when could a cat walk in dreams? He understood it was a dream but he couldn't help but wonder what this cat really was…and he had a feeling Xavior's walked in dreams more than once. After all he did know who Nightmare was and Awakening, but what else does he know? And what else could he do? Who else's dreams did he appear in? Hinata's? Sakura's?

" Wait…" Sasuke said and stood up. If Xavior was in his dream…could he have been in Hinata's and told her about him cheating on her? Or in Sakura's…she has been acting differently as of late. " What the hell is this cat?" Sasuke thought out loud.

" Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Hinata, Sakura, and Xavior. " You have some visitors…" Sakura said while she glared at Hinata from the corner of her eye. Sasuke caught a glint in her eyes, it held anger, jealousy, and a small hint of hatred…Sasuke could understand her anger and jealousy…but what could she hate Hinata for? But that only made Sasuke wonder about Xavior and if he had anything do with any of this…

" Would you like to come with us to the Bahamas? Itachi invited the two of us and I wanted to know if you wanted to come…" Hinata said.

Sasuke mentally scowled…he hated Itachi…but if he had to be there while he got on better terms with Hinata…then so be it. " Fine…what time do we have to be ready?" Sasuke asked.

" I'm not sure but Itachi wants us to meet him in his office around noon." Hinata said and began to leave the room when Sasuke said. " I'll be ready in 10 minutes."

Hinata nodded and she and Xavior left the room. " Sasuke…you really want to go?" Sakura asked sadly.

" Why wouldn't I?" Sasuke said while he got dressed.

" Won't you miss me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed. " Sakura not now. I'll come visit you when I get back from the cruise with Hinata…right now isn't the time" he said quickly and left the room.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

" So you decided to come I see." Itachi said when Hinata and Sasuke came to his office. Itachi didn't know how Hinata got Sasuke to come on the cruise but whatever she did it must have been convincing…but that aside, Itachi didn't give a damn if Sasuke came or not…he was more interested in Hinata…

" We were glad that you invited us to come. When will be leaving?" Hinata asked while Sasuke glared at Itachi. He caught each and every one of the looks Itachi gave Hinata and he didn't like any of them. Itachi better not even think about doing anything with Hinata or Sasuke was going to knock the thought out of his mind.

" Later on today…I hope this isn't short notice." Itachi said.

" Of course not…I've already packed our things." Hinata said politely. Hinata had to admit Itachi was a very good looking man…but not as good looking as Sasuke even though you could see the family resemblance between them, but seeing as Hinata wasn't really focused on Sasuke right now. Itachi was the better looking man right now…she wouldn't trust him though…

" Enough for a week and a couple days?" Itachi asked.

Hinata nodded. She missed the surprised look Sasuke gave her but Itachi caught immediately…Itachi found out by this that Sasuke and Hinata aren't as close as he thought…or are they close at all? This could make the cruise a lot more interesting…

" I'm looking forward to spending this short amount of time with you Hinata, hopefully I'll learn more about you." Itachi said with a suggestive look.

Hinata shrugged and got up to leave his office. While Itachi watched her walk away he noticed the look Sasuke gave him. " I'll look forward to spending time with you too Sasuke…"

**On the cruise**

" Have you ever seen the ocean Xavior?" Hinata asked while the two of them watched the passing scenery.

_**" Not exactly…I've been to the ocean but I've never been on it."**_

Xavior glanced over suddenly but son after went back to the ocean. Hinata followed his look and saw Itachi standing beside them. " And who may this be?" he asked.

_**" What's it to you?"**_

" This is Xavior. He's been staying with us for a while and he's good friend of mine." Hinata said smiling.

" I've never seen such a strong and muscular cat before…usually feral cats are that way…did he used to be wild when you found him or did you buy him from someone?" Itachi asked.

" I found him after he had just gotten out of a fight…and we've been friends ever since…why?" Hinata asked.

**_" Exactly…why do you want to know?"_**

" No reason. He just seems like a strange but interesting cat is all. So how are you enjoying the cruise so far? Everything okay?" Itachi asked.

" I can't really say since we've just started the cruise but…yeah everything's fine." Hinata said.

" Would you like to accompany me on a tour of the ship?" Itachi asked.

" Yes, thank you." Hinata said before she gave Xavior a stern look. " Why are you being so rude?" she whispered.

_**" Why is he being so nosy?**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

_…Where the hell is she?_

Sasuke thought while he walked around the ship looking for Hinata. As long as she wasn't with Itachi he didn't really care but just in case, he should still know where she was…

" Hey there! You looking for something or someone?"

Sasuke looked over and saw a man with long blonde hair and dark purple eyes. He was about Sasuke's height and had peach colored skin. He looked at least twenty-five…

" My name's Jaden. You must be Itachi's brother Sasuke, are you looking for that Hyuga girl?" Jaden asked.

" Why?" Sasuke asked.

" Cause I'm looking for her too, I just think it'd be easier to have some—oh wait! There she is!" Jaden said when he spotted Hinata.

Sasuke looked ahead and scowled. Itachi was holding Hinata close to him by her waist and saying something romantic or perverted because it was making her blush and the two of them laugh a bit. Sasuke left Jaden and walked over to the two of them.

" And after Sasuke and I had gotten off the ride he got so excited to go on the next one that he—

Sasuke cleared his throat. Hinata and Itachi looked over at him sharply. " Do you need something?" Itachi asked.

" The captain would like to speak with you. It sounded important." Sasuke growled angrily.

Itachi glared at Sasuke and resentfully left Hinata. Hinata stared at his retreating figure in awe, then turned her head to glare at Sasuke. " Why did you do that?" she asked in an irritated tone.

" What were you two talking about?" Sasuke asked angrily.

" None of your damn business…" Hinata scowled.

Sasuke sighed angrily. " How am I supposed to fix our marriage if you keep pushing me away!?" he said.

" I keep pushing you away? The last time I checked you completely isolated me and went to someone else! So don't start with me about pushing anybody away." Hinata said furiously but her fury was replaced with surprise when Sasuke hugged her from behind.

" Hinata…can you try to forget about what happened before and consider what's happening now? I'm trying to start over with you…I don't want to fight anymore." Sasuke said sincerely.

" You wouldn't know how to love me Sasuke. Even if we did start over." Hinata said softly and broke free of his embrace and began to walk away. " But I'll give you a chance…and don't think for a second that I didn't notice you getting jealous."

Sasuke glared at Hinata's retreating figure. It wasn't his fault she made him jealous! If she wasn't so damn sexy the two of them wouldn't be having this problem…but then again…he wasn't the only one who would eye her from time to time…

_…This wouldn't be easy_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**I remembered now! I'm sorry for taking so long to update...can you review anyway?**

**- Inakura**


	5. Chapter four

I wonder why I don't really have something to say when I normally do…oh well.

**Thank you for the support!**

**Hyuuga121: I hope you like this chapter too!**

**DJ: Thanks**

**Hazuki Hyuga: Sasuke getting jealous is cute!**

**Unbeatablehinata: Hi! **

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice: Anything for you!**

**SayuriU14: You thought the last chapter was short? Okay…I'll try to make this one longer for you…**

**Hikari: Are you sure about Cinderpaw? Because if she does end up like her past life…what is she going to do?**

**Housenka: Sasuke won't be forgiven that easily because Hinata's still going to…well if you can guess without me giving it away in the reply and before reading the chapter that'd be great…**

**iLOVEmoney: You think it's cute? That's kind of new…but appreciated!**

**BakaNekoninja: Cookies! **

**Neon-hime: Thank you for the hug! ( gives you a hug) yours is extra special! Even though I get a lot of them, yours is awesome! Oh and don't worry about the…ukasati…it won't happen…or did you mean ukasusas?**

**Hinagiku Harumi: ( chuckles uncontrollably) your funny!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter four

Xavior looked around the ship for Hinata and something to eat…whichever one he found first was fine but he had to think about the outcome…

**_" If I find something to eat first I won't be bothered with this burning sensation in my tummy called hunger…but if I find Hinata first I'll have something to eat for sure and my search for her would be complete…"_**

Xavior was suddenly splashed in the face, he looked to where the water came from and saw a seagull that had just caught a fish. Xavior jumped up on the rail of the ship.

" A swimming bird?" he meowed. Xavior wasn't to keen on talking to his prey but since this was a situation in which he had to…he would…

" I guess I can be called that…do you need something kitty?" the seagull called.

" Yes, thank you. Would you mind performing your talents for me?" Xavior mewed.

" Not at all." The seagull cried and dove down into the water. Xavior waited patiently for the seagull to come up and when it did it dropped a nice sized fish on the ship's floor. " There you are kitty."

" Is there anything I can do for you?" Xavior asked.

" Don't worry about it kitty...I've got all I need in the sea." The seagull cried and dove into the water again.

Xavior was about to eat the fish when he noticed it had a wound. Xavior took a closer look and saw it was stung by something. Xavior slid the poisoned fish into the water…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

" You don't mind sharing a room do you?" Itachi asked.

" With who?" Hinata asked. Evening had come and set a relaxing aura around the ship…all of the activity and excitement from the morning had somewhat died down and Hinata decided to spend the last few moments or so of evening in her room before night fell.

" Unfortunately Sasuke…" Itachi mumbled and opened the door to her room. Sasuke was relaxing on one of the beds and reading a book. He didn't acknowledge the glare Itachi sent his way but rolled his eyes at the fact that he was there.

" Has anyone seen Xavior?" Hinata asked.

" _**Here I am."**_

Xavior came into the room right after his name was said. He jumped up on the bottom of the bed and got comfortable.

" Nevermind…" Hinata mumbled. Itachi showed himself out and closed the door behind him. Hinata sighed and lye down, Xavior sat up and walked over to Hinata.

" _**Your muscles are tense…would you like a massage?"**_

" What do you know about giving someone a massage Xavior?" Hinata whispered low enough tone for Xavior to hear.

" _**I know they relax you and are used for therapeutic purposes…I've had experience in doing such."**_

" Who have you given a massage?" Hinata whispered.

" _**The maids and a few butler's…haven't you ever wondered how they can handle the mansions chores?"**_

Hinata nodded. " I'd like to see you work before I experience it…why don't you use Sasuke as an example…" she whispered.

" _**Okay."**_

Xavior got off of Hinata's bed and jumped up on Sasuke's. Sasuke stopped reading to glance at Xavior for second and turned away from Xavior and lye on his stomach. Xavior got on top on Sasuke, he stood on his hind legs and started to work on his shoulder's. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. " What is he doing?" he asked.

" He wants to give you a massage…" Hinata said in an amused tone.

" Really…" Sasuke marked his page and set the book down. " A little lower Xavior…" Xavior obliged and went lower. Sasuke was surprised when he hit the exact spot he wanted. " A bit harder." Sasuke said and began to relax…

**10 minutes later…**

Sasuke sighed. " Thanks…" he said and rubbed behind Xavior's ears, he purred in delight…

" Can I have one?" Hinata asked with a slight blush…

**10 **_**more**_** minutes later…**

Xavior bared his teeth into a smile at the praise Hinata had given him…he actually had a cute smile…

Night had fallen and it was time for dinner. Hinata and Sasuke changed and left to the bouquet with Xavior in toe.

" Right on time." Itachi said when he saw Hinata and Xavior, he stood in Sasuke's way when he was about to enter.

" Move." Sasuke hissed.

Itachi waited for a minute to go by. " Late as always…"

Sasuke shoved Itachi out of the way and came in. The two of them were glaring at each other while they walked quickly to take a seat by Hinata but some guy beat them to her.

Sasuke and Itachi glared at the man before he had a chance to speak to her, the man quickly left the table and Sasuke and Itachi took a seat on either side of Hinata and picked up a menu…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

" You don't have to call me everyday Sakura." Sasuke said while he got ready for bed.

" _I can't help it if I miss you Sasuke…"_

" Well try not too…I don't want Hinata to find out about this." Sasuke said in a low tone.

" _Since when do you care about Hinata Sasuke? You never cared if Hinata found out about us before…" _

" That doesn't mean I want her too…and besides… that was then and this is now. I want to fix things with Hinata…so this has to stop…now." Sasuke said.

" _What! But Sasuke—_

Sasuke hung up his phone and set it on the small dresser by his bed. Just then Xavior and Hinata had came in…but Sasuke was getting aroused by what he saw…Hinata had just come from the hot springs on the ship and was in nothing but a towel…she had a heavenly scent that filled the entire room with it's scent…her long midnight bluish black hair had a healthy sheen to it…and sparkled slightly from the water on it, and clung to her back…her pale skin was flawless and brought out the color of her pale lavender eyes…her body was almost indescribable seeing as it had all of the right curves and was desirable by any man that saw it the way Sasuke saw was seeing it now…

…_What was I thinking?_

" _**You seem to have an admirer…"**_

Xavior saw how Sasuke was staring at Hinata. She followed his look and rolled her eyes at the look he was giving her.

…_Itachi had the same look on his face_

Hinata got some clean clothes and went into the bathroom…

" _**Looks like you missed out Sasuke…"**_

Xavior chuckled and walked over to the heater that rested in middle of the room and began to smooth his wet fur…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Xavior opened his eyes suddenly when he sensed someone else in the room. He waited for the person to come closer…

" Such a beautiful young woman… I must see more of your body."

Xavior saw a man's pale white fingers gently begin to lift the cover…Xavior snarled and pounced on the person. Xavior bit down on the man's shoulder and immediately tasted blood, he began to rake his claws down his chest mercilessly. His blood red eyes were bright with fury and disgust…

" _**How dare you come in here and try to do such a thing!"**_

Hinata opened her eyes sleepily when she noticed Xavior was lying beside her anymore. " Xavior!" she gasped when she saw him attacking someone.

Xavior jumped off the man before Sasuke gave him a powerful kick that sent him across the room. Hinata quickly turned on the light but the man had already left the room.

" Who the fuck was that?" Sasuke said angrily.

Xavior shook himself and began to smooth his ruffled fur. Suddenly a splash was heard and a loud scream but it quickly went away and the frantic splashes stopped. The person must have drowned…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Dawn was spreading throughout the sky and the sun was beginning to rise and brighten up the morning with its warm rays of light…

A gentle knocking was heard…

Sasuke opened the door. " My apologies…I understand it being rude to wake you up as early as this but there was a lot of commotion coming from this room last night and I would like to know if everything was alright?" the captain said.

" Why do care Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked rudely.

" I would like to ensure the safety of my passengers but it seems something must have gone wrong seeing as I lost my assistant Kabuto late last night, and by witness he was seen in this room but was lost at sea shortly after." Orochimaru said calmly.

" So are you trying to say we had something to do with it?" Sasuke asked.

" Of course not Sasuke. I wouldn't have any reason to think you did such a thing, I just wanted to know if everything was alright with you, Xavior, and the lovely Hinata." Orochimaru said. " Have forgotten Kabuto was a rapist in the past?"

" No…but everything's fine so you leave." Sasuke said and closed the door.

" Good Lord! Sasuke where have you manners gone!? You almost closed my foot in the door! You should be ashamed of yourself for showing such rude behavior…" Orochimaru trailed off as he walked down the hall.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Sasuke woke up silently to Hinata's gentle voice and gave her a sleepy stare. She didn't know he was awake yet…then again who would since it was only 7:00 am…

" Hello?"

_" Good morning Hinata…"_

" Good morning to you too." Hinata said.

" _So how has you trip been so far?"_

" It's been fine. We'll be at the Bahamas in a few hours…" Hinata said while she gently rubbed Xavior's fur.

" _I can't wait till you get you get here!"_

" Me neither." Hinata said.

" _Well until then, I love you!"_

" I love you too," Hinata said.

" _Bye!"_

Hinata hung up her phone and set it on the dresser. She cuddled up with Xavior and went back to sleep but Sasuke was wide-awake now because of the one question that was going through his mind…

…_She loves who?_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Can anyone guess who Hinata was talking too? Please guess in a review…**

**- Inakura**


	6. Chapter five

I was going to reply to all of the reviews like last chapter but I couldn't express my gratitude in words so…( gives every reviewer a hug). There we go! I love each and every one of you!

** Unbeatablehinata, Aquamarine992, Kichou, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, BakaNekoninja, Hyuuga121, SayuriU14, jessf, Housenka, Neon-hime, Asian Tomboy, Hinagiku Harumi, Suzume-kage, mewlettuce27, Black Diamond07, xXxbrokendreamsxXx, iLOVEmoney, 2 lazy 2 sign in! You all get Butterfly kisses!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter five

Sasuke watched as their destination came closer…and closer they came the deeper Sasuke's thoughts would become…

…_Could she have been talking to a family member? _

Sasuke was beginning to come to that conclusion…but who could it have been? Neji? Hiashi? Hanabi?… Sasuke highly doubted it was Hiashi because the two them never got to know each other and from what Sasuke heard in the past, Hiashi would always berate Hinata on the things he wouldn't find as an improvement, but who would think getting a Doctorate in college and becoming a Lawyer at the age of seventeen isn't an improvement? Granted Hinata was nineteen now but still…

So now that Hiashi was out of the question could it have been Neji? There was a possibility that it was…the two of them were close…but Neji didn't seem like the type that would willingly say he loved someone in public and not feel kind of shy about it because of the little dent he had in his pride now…and Neji was no where near that energetic and somewhat happy even if he did crack a smile…

Now the only family member it could have been was Hanabi. She and Hinata were almost inseparable…the did just about everything together when they weren't with friends and called each other two to three times a week…not to mention they talked for hours… and Hinata more of a mother to Hanabi than a sister… and vice versa…

Sasuke berated himself mentally…he didn't know what was going on with any of the Hyuga's…or if any of them were in the Bahamas period…this was a pain in the ass…she could have been talking to anyone…it could have been Hanabi if she was in the Bahamas but then again if she wasn't it couldn't have been her…because the person on the other end said they couldn't wait for her to arrive…could it have been a friend? Perhaps…it was normal for women to tell their friends they loved them if they were close enough or play cousins.

Sasuke sighed. He was thinking too much…what was to worry about? Hinata was his wife now…Sasuke took a deep breath to calm his nerves and just started to focus on the ocean…

" I can't wait to see Gaara again Xavior!"

Sasuke looked up from the ocean when he heard Hinata's voice. Gaara? The literally red headed guy from high school and college that Hinata would always talk to? What's so special about him? Unless…

Hinata and Xavior suddenly came into view and were walking towards him but didn't seem to see Sasuke there.

" _**I can understand why you're so excited…didn't Gaara used to be your mate?"**_

Hinata picked Xavior up and held him close. " Yep! I've missed him so much." She said happily.

" Gaara?" Sasuke said.

Hinata and Xavior looked over at Sasuke in surprise. " How long have you been there?" Hinata asked.

" Long enough…" Sasuke said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

" Well I was talking to **Xavior** about how I couldn't wait to see Gaara again. He used to be my boyfri—I mean! We were close friends in the past and haven't seen each other in a while." Hinata said quickly.

" That was a good choice of words…" 

Hinata set Xavior down and fearlessly met Sasuke's gaze, but their staring contest was interrupted when a loud crash was heard. They two of them looked over and saw a rather large man holding the ship's chef. The rest of cruise's passenger's came out of their rooms or stopped what they were doing to see what was going on…

Everyone moved aside to let Orochimaru pass. " Excuse me sir but may I ask **what** you are doing with the chef of my ship." He asked sternly but in a calm voice.

" This chef tried to kill me! He put poison in the food he wanted me to taste." The large man said.

" What reason would Casei have to poison you?" Orochimaru asked.

" I don't know! Why don't you ask him?" the man said.

" All I did was ask him to taste one of the lunches I had prepared for today. I never knew he would find it so offensive…and now he wants to throw me overboard." The chef said shyly.

Orochimaru sighed. " Have you ever stopped what you were doing and thought about why you aren't dead yet?" he asked.

" What?" the man asked.

" Don't you think that if you were poisoned you would be dead by now?" Orochimaru said.

The man blushed slightly at his realization. He put the chef down and dusted him off. " I'm sorry…for thinking you…poisoned me." He said.

" Apology accepted…but I assume my food was a bit spicy." The chef said and went back into the kitchen. Orochimaru sighed at the foolishness of the event that just happened.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

**30 minutes later…**

" Good afternoon passengers, as you all know this is the captain speaking and I'd like to say we'll be at the Bahamas in less than twenty minutes. Thanks for boarding my ship and I hope to see some familiar faces on the way back to Konoha." Orochimaru said over the intercom.

Hinata had all of their stuff ready and was excited to finally reach the Bahamas. Not only was Gaara going to be there but Ino and Naruto as well. There were so many things to enjoy and she wasn't missing out any of it…

" Why are you so jittery all of a sudden?" 

Xavior thought while he washed behind his ears. " Because I'm excited Xavior!" Hinata said happily.

" _**You haven't been this excited since the time Hanabi told you she had a secret admirer."**_

Hinata stopped to think. " We still haven't found out who that was…I wonder if it was Konohamaru?"

" _**I'm pretty sure it wasn't him."**_

Xavior looked elsewhere. " Do you know who it is?" Hinata asked.

" _**I might…"**_

Xavior stretched luxuriously and left the room in a hurry. " Xavior! Do you know?" Hinata persisted and went after him.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Sasuke glared at Itachi. He was glad Itachi had to return to Konoha due to business matters but he didn't have to act as if it were the end of the world! Here he was…promising Hinata that they could spend more time together another day like she was his daughter.

Itachi gave Hinata a hug and left to get back on the cruise. Sasuke walked over to Hinata and began to dust her off. " What are doing?" she asked with a slight blush. Sasuke hands would brush past a few secret places…

" You want to smell like him and have his germs all over you?" Sasuke asked even though it sounded more like a statement.

Hinata chuckled a bit. " It's about time you got here."

" Gaara!" Hinata squealed and hugged him tightly. Gaara gladly returned the hug without hesitation. Sasuke glared at Gaara, but it wasn't as strong because he was also in shock. It was as if she completely forgot about him! Was he not there now?

" And he is?" Gaara asked.

" Oh…this Sasuke. Remember the day I told you I was married?" Hinata asked.

" You told me you had a fiancé." Gaara said.

" I must have called you before we got married…" Hinata said half to herself.

" You two became fiancé's and got married on the same day?" Gaara asked.

Hinata nodded. " Family issues."

" Sasuke! Hinata! Xavior!"

The four of them looked over and saw Naruto and Ino running towards them.

**After everyone shared hugs and conversation**

" We should get the three of you settled. The hotel's this way." Gaara said.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**After everyone was settled in. Evening had come…**

" Are you sure Naruto's okay Ino?" Hinata asked.

" He'll be fine… and besides…the coconuts Sasuke and Gaara threw at him just gave him a knot…bye Hinata!" Ino said and waved.

Hinata nodded and waved to Ino.

" Damn Naruto you need to lay off the ramen for a while! You're starting to get heavy…" Ino complained while she carried him to their hotel room.

Hinata stepped aside so Gaara could leave the room. " It was nice seeing you again Hinata…maybe we could spend a bit more time together?" Gaara asked.

" Possibly…" Hinata said smiling. Gaara nodded…he caught Sasuke's eye and the two of them shared a glare until they both looked away…Gaara silently closed the door and walked towards his hotel room.

Gaara understood his growing hatred for Sasuke…but then again who wouldn't…he took away someone he found invaluable…someone who showed him kindness and affection…someone who could understand him…someone he could say he…loved? …Gaara still loves Hinata…but what if she doesn't love him the way she used too? What if she loves Sasuke the way she used to love him? Gaara shook that thought out of his head. There was no way Hinata loved Sasuke the way she used to love him…the two of them barely spared glances at each other…

Sasuke walked into their room after Gaara had left. He grabbed a couple of his clothes and went to take a bath…he didn't know why he was so tense now that Gaara was in the picture…but that only meant he had to step up in his efforts for Hinata…he was done talking…now…he was going to act…

**After 30-40 minutes in the tub**

" Hinata…" Sasuke called weakly.

…_Mental note: Never stay in the tub for this long… ever again…_

" Hinata." Sasuke called stronger. After a few seconds…

" Yes?"

" Can you help me out of the tub?" Sasuke asked.

" Excuse me?"

" Can you help me out of the tub?" Sasuke asked again.

" Why—why do you need help getting out of the tub?"

" Why do you keep answering my questions with more questions? Can you just help me out of the tub?" Sasuke said in an irritated tone.

Hinata let out a small sigh and came into the bathroom. She focused on eyes other things while she helped him stand up. Sasuke wrapped a towel his waist and left the bathroom without a word…

" _**Hinata are you and Sasuke going to mate?"**_

Hinata opened the bathroom door and saw Xavior staring at her with curiosity. " No…why—Sasuke!" she cried.

" What?" Sasuke asked.

" Aren't you going to put on some clothes?" Hinata asked with a fierce blush. Sasuke was still wrapped in his towel but he didn't make an effort to make sure it was securely wrapped around him…his body was bad though…it wasn't bad at all…he was actually kind of sexy…

" Do you want me too?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah." Hinata said.

" You **really** want me too?" Sasuke said smirking. He wrapped his towel securely around his waist and walked towards her.

Hinata nodded. " I'm not exactly comfortable with you being naked Sasuke…" she said in a low but audible tone. She backed away from Sasuke slightly when he got closer to her. What the hell is he…

Sasuke was a few inches away from Hinata. He backed her into a wall and whispered in her ear. " Yet…"

" _**Is this a pre-mating ritual?"**_

Xavior glanced back and forth between Hinata and Sasuke.

" _**He must be teasing her…it seems to be working…"**_

Suddenly the three of them looked over and saw…

…Gaara…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Uh oh…**

**- Inakura**


	7. Chapter six

Sorry for the late update! I had a writer's block but it surprisingly went away when I thought of a new idea and made a sequel to one of my fics…but now that it's gone I'm going to update this one!

**Thank you!**

**DJ, Housenka, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, SayuriU14, iLOVEmoney, Hyuuga121, Hikari, heavenleehime, Hinagiku Harumi! Here's chapter 6 and I hope I all of your questions are answered in this chapter!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter six

Gaara stared in shock at Hinata and Sasuke. How could she? How dare he! She couldn't possibly…there's no way she…I'm going to **kill** you Sasuke Uchiha! And Hinata will be mine again! Gaara glared at Sasuke. " What the hell are you doing to Hinata!?" he sneered.

Sasuke backed away from Hinata and walked towards Gaara. " What's it to you?" he asked.

Gaara growled in anger lunged at Sasuke but Sasuke quickly moved out of the way. Gaara being the person that he was turned around quickly and his fist met Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke did flinch at all what so ever when Gaara hit him…Sasuke stepped back a bit and wiped the blood away from the side of his mouth. Sasuke flicked his wrist and glowered at Gaara. Then in a swift movement he slammed Gaara against the wall and held him by his neck.

Sasuke smirked and threw Gaara across the room. Before Gaara landed Sasuke dropkicked him towards the ground and he landed short. Gaara coughed up a little bit of blood but stood up anyway. The two of them exchanged a couple of hard hits for a while until Hinata came in and took them both down in one movement. She held Sasuke down with one foot and had Gaara by his hair.

" Sasuke I want you to get dressed and Gaara I want to see you outside. So stop fighting before I accidentally kill you." Hinata said calmly and let the both of them go.

Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other and did as they were told, but Sasuke had a smirk of satisfaction…

Gaara stood in the hallway as he waited for Hinata to speak. " Gaara…do you still love me?" she asked.

" Of course I do Hinata…" Gaara said. He looked her directly in the eyes to show that he was sincere.

" You know which way I mean don't you?" Hinata asked.

Gaara broke eye contact with her…should he tell her how he felt…or still did? He wasn't certain that was the best outcome for the two of them…but what if she did love him back? There was a chance that she did…and a chance that she didn't…but Gaara had to tell her…so the pain could go away…but he had to think, would the pain of her being with someone else go away? Or would it multiply if his feelings weren't returned? " Yes…I still love you Hinata…" Gaara said in a low tone.

" Gaara…I still love you too…" Hinata said. Gaara felt as if a ton of weight was off his body. " But…I can't come back to you… even though I was torn away by marriage. I'm not saying this because I like Sasuke all of a sudden because of what happened before you came in—

" I know what you mean Hinata…" Gaara said suddenly. " You just want me to know that your feelings for me haven't been erased because of you having to be with someone else…right?"

Hinata nodded. " Is that why you came over?" she asked.

" Yeah and I wanted to tell you I was leaving the Bahamas for a while." Gaara said. " But I'm sure I'll see you in Konoha."

The two of them shared a tight hug and before Hinata let go she gave Gaara a quick kiss before she went back inside. Gaara was frozen on the spot for about two seconds but smirked and went back to his room. " She beat me to it for once…"

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

Xavior hated it when he was sleepy but couldn't get to sleep. He knew all he had to do was close his eyes for a bit and the next thing he knew he'd wake up…but…something was telling him to leave the house…and wait under the moons light…Xavior sighed and slipped out of Hinata's hold.

He saw the small blush on her cheeks even though she was asleep.

" _**Sharing a bed with Sasuke must be strange to her…I wonder how sharing a bed with Sasuke is different from sharing a bed with me?"**_

Xavior dismissed the thought as a human issue and left to leave the room through a cracked window.

Once he was outside, he felt the cold hill of the night on his fur and breathed in the fresh air the cool winds brought.

" I thought you were going to ignore the call of the night but I see I was wrong."

Xavior walked towards the moons light. " I wanted too but since it was **so** important I got up. Now tell me…what was so important for me to leave sleep behind Sovereign." Xavior growled.

Sovereign was a light ginger female cat with four white paws and cyan eyes. Her body was lithe and her fur hnd a pale but had noticeable luster to it. Her voice was soft and kind but held wisdom and determination. " Why must you be so serious about this? Aren't you happy to see me again?" she asked.

Xavior rolled his eyes. " This encounter with you is nice but what is that you want?" he sighed.

" All I wanted was to see your handsome face again Xavior." Sovereign purred.

Xavior yawned. " Is that so?"

" Yep and I'm sure that you noticed I'm in heat. So why don't you do me a favor and—Xavior where are you going!?" Sovereign hissed suddenly when she noticed he was walking away.

" To sleep…I have no interest in you so you have to keep searching for another foolish male because I'm not the one…" Xavior meowed sleepily and swiftly went back home. Xavior knew Sovereign was a promiscuous female and was only interested in sex instead of him, and after the dog she got to mate with her he was sure he didn't want anything to do with her.

Xavior was surprised to see Hinata and Sasuke in a strange position. Sasuke had his arm on Hinata's waist and was holding her close while Hinata had her hands on his chest and was cuddled up with him. The both of their legs were tangled up with each other.

" _**Something must have happened while I was away…I wonder what will happen in the morning when they wake up? Oh well…"**_

Xavior jumped down from the window and stealthily got back on the bed and curled up at their feet…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

Around 5 am…

_" Good morning Sasuke…" _

" Good morning." Sasuke yawned.

_" How are the Bahamas?"_

" Fine now what is it?" Sasuke asked.

_" Consider coming back to me…"_

" Sakura I told you—

" _I know Sasuke! Just please come back to me, the both of us were happy until Hinata came into the picture!" Sakura cried._

" Sakura…you came into the picture. I don't know how we took it that far but…like a told you before. This has to stop…" Sasuke said without a hint of regret but he did have sympathy in his voice…she fell pretty deep…or deeper…

_" Sasuke please…"_

Sasuke sighed at her persistence. " Hinata and I will visit you after we come back…"

_………_

" Sakura…" Sasuke said.

" _Okay…will you come alone later?"_

" That'll only make the matter worse…" Sasuke said.

" _At least try Sasuke…"_

" I might think about it." Sasuke said and hung up his cell and got up and went to the bathroom…

" _**Hinata…"**_

Hinata was a somewhat light sleeper and other than the fact that Sasuke was right beside her she woke up and heard his conversation with Sakura…it wasn't that Hinata had a problem with Sakura…because they always shared an awkward relationship…but now…

" So much for starting over…" Hinata sighed. She had an irritable tone of voice. Xavior padded towards her and lye down. Hinata moved away and turned the other way so she wouldn't be near Sasuke. Xavior moved to the other side and let her hold him close to her.

Sasuke came back and lye down on his stomach. He crossed his arms and looked at Hinata.

…_Was she awake?_

Sasuke sighed. What if she heard him? Would she understand? He really wanted to start over with her…he needed too…but how was he going to do it? Letting Sakura go was easy but how could he get her to trust him? If she could…he did cheat on her…and from what he remembered…he only had one chance…

Suddenly Hinata got up and left the room without giving him a glance. Sasuke listened intently when he heard someone at the door.

" I know it's early but I have to ask you something…" a man said.

" Yes…" Sasuke heard Hinata say.

" Will you spend the day with me?" he asked quickly. Sasuke restrained himself from getting up and…

" Okay…I'll see you at the beach in four hours." Hinata said.

" Thank you! Thank you so very much! You see I've admired you and your beauty ever since you got off the cruise! And I just had to see it up close and spend the day with you!" the man said happily.

" What's your name?" Hinata asked.

" Shinji…" he said shyly. Shinji had dark blue eyes and brown hair. He was about Hinata's height and was cute at most, he was also kind of skinny and he seemed no older than seventeen…he voice was nervous and kind but held excitement and happiness…

" My name's Hinata." She said. Hinata may have been two years older than him but there was no harm in spending the day with him.

Shinji sighed. " Your name is beautiful…"

Hinata blushed slightly. " Well I'll see you later…" Shinji said and began to walk towards his room. Hinata heard a loud but slightly muffled yes through the door.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**I just wanted Hinata to get back at Sasuke for talking to Sakura…**

**- Inakura**


	8. Chapter seven

Jesus, I feel like a mom right now…I'm so tired and my back hurts! The only good thing about this is my will to update right now…

**Thanks…**

**SayuriU14, Truyasha, Suzume-kage, Saph-fire, DJ, belovedwolf, Hyuuga121, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, Hinagiku Harumi, Oxygen Pirate, heavenleehime! You all inspire me…really…**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter seven

Sasuke glared at the door Hinata had just left out of. How could she agree to go out with some kid? He didn't even look eighteen and he's already taking interest in older women! Sure Hinata wasn't that much older than him but still! Shino was such a little nervous bastard! Wait…was that his name? Was it Shizune? No that's a girls name…Shiru?…no…Shikamaru?…nah…Shinji? YES! That was his name! Shinji…but where did they say they were going?

Sasuke dismissed his thoughts when he saw Xavior leaving the room. Sasuke decided to follow him…he got himself ready to leave the house but was surprised to see Xavior waiting for him…Did Xavior know he wanted see Hinata? Or was he just waiting for him to open the door?

Sasuke opened the door and Xavior quickly left the hotel room. Sasuke shook his head at his stroke of stupidity just then. Of course he was waiting for him to open the door! He was a cat! Sasuke sighed and just started to follow Xavior, it wasn't like Xavior would mind…besides…what could he do?

Sasuke just remembered what happened to Kabuto on the cruise…right…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

" Is this you first time in the Bahamas?" Shinji asked while he and Hinata walked along the beach for a place to sit. " Wait…that was dumb…of course it is…" Shinji said before Hinata had time to reply.

" Why are you so nervous Shinji?" Hinata asked.

" Well…this is my first time talking to a beautiful girl in a while so…I guess it's natural for me to be nervous around you... especially…" Shinji said shyly.

Hinata blushed slightly. " I found this for you…" Shinji said while he took something from behind his back.

Upon closer inspection Hinata saw that it was a ( I forgot what they were called but they have pearls in them). Hinata opened it and saw that it had a pink pearl inside of it.

" It only took me 2 hours to find one out of the 1,680 that I opened." Shinji said humbly.

" Thank you Shinji." Hinata said and gave him a hug. Shinji turned a bright red color…

The two of them found a place to sit. Shinji set up an umbrella and layed down a blanket for them to sit on. Shinji yawned…

" You're still sleepy?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah…I didn't get any sleep at all…I was planning on sleeping for the two hours that I had left after I had found the pearl but I got worried because I thought about how you might not have liked it…" Shinji said.

" Well I couldn't blame her! Look how puny you are!"

Hinata and Shinji looked up and saw a man a little shorter than Sasuke but taller than Hinata. He had semi long blonde hair and brown eyes, his body was nice and he was a pretty boy but his attitude could lighten up a bit.

" What do you want Cain?" Shinji sighed.

" I just want to know how you actually got enough courage to ask out a girl like this without me beating you to her? Or did you stalk her so long much that she finally got tired of it and agreed to go on a date with you?" Cain asked.

Hinata glared at Cain and was about to retort when Shinji said. " I didn't stalk anyone! I just saw her yesterday and asked her to spend the day with me! You see Hinata's a very beautiful person and I wanted to meet her…"

" Hinata? You actually got her to tell you her name?" Cain asked.

" Obviously, since he knows it." Hinata said sharply.

" You seem to have gotten one with a mouth on her." Cain said.

" Cain just leave us alone…please?" Shinji said nervously and shrunk back when he sent a glare his way.

" Sure I'll leave you alone." Cain said. Shinji looked at him surprised. Did what he ask just work? " Right after I get her." Cain said pointing to Hinata.

" No! Hinata's spending the day with me! So you can't have her!" Shinji said angrily and stood up. " Go find someone else to pick on because I'm tired of you always choosing me! I'm not just going to let you take anything away from me anymore so Hinata is where I'm drawing the line!"

" That was brave of you to say Shinji but stupid." Cain said and was about to hit Shinji in the face when a stone hit his hand. The three of them looked over and saw Sasuke and Xavior.

" What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here!?" Cain said angrily.

" Can't you see the two of them are spending the day together?" Sasuke said coolly. Cain was about to say something but chose against it and just went away. Shinji and Hinata were surprised to see Sasuke's eyes were red instead of black. Hinata thought he looked a little intimidating but Shinji was terrified. Sasuke took a deep breath and his eyes turned back to normal…

" _**You have no clue what you just did do you Sasuke?"**_

Hinata looked over at Xavior in surprise. He could talk with Sasuke now? " Is there something wrong Hinata?" Shinji asked.

Hinata shook her head. " Do you mind if I lay down?" Shinji asked with a bright red blush. Hinata smiled at him. " Of course not Shi—

Shinji didn't hesitate when she said it was okay. Hinata just wasn't expecting him to lay down on her lap, she didn't mind though…Shinji quickly fell asleep…the only thing she was focused on right then was Sasuke and Xavior. The two of them seemed to be sitting together under the shade relaxing…but Hinata remained oblivious to what they were really doing…

Sasuke had his eyes closed while Xavior lye beside him appearing to be asleep…

**In Sasuke's head**

" _**Now that I can tap into your mind and you can hear my thoughts. It's time for the two of us to train, considering I know the ways of the Sharingan."**_

**Xavior walked in front of Sasuke and stared him in the eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the glint in Xavior's eyes for a second and the next thing he knew he was seeing a man about twenty one years old. This man was a few inches taller than Sasuke but didn't tower over him. He had beautiful red eyes and long silky black hair that barely went past waist. He was broader in places that Sasuke mainly muscularly lean but he wasn't one of those big ole dudes…his skin was smooth and had a nice tone…but the only thing that was kind of off about him was his fairly large cat ears and claws. He preferred to keep his eyes half open as if he were bored but his smile was dazzling and he had moon white teeth. In other words this guy was fine…**

**The two of them were still at the beach but the only exception was the fact that there was no one else there but the two of them.**

" **Xavior?" Sasuke asked.**

" **Yes." Xavior said. His voice was still the same…**

" **Why are you human now?" Sasuke asked.**

" **This is the only way for me to train you in the ways of your Sharingan. You've been researching it often so don't you want to try it out?" Xavior asked.**

**Sasuke nodded. " Why can't you just train me out in the open?" he asked.**

" **You don't think you'd appear silly training with a cat in front of other people?" Xavior asked.**

**Sasuke rolled his eyes. " Let's just train…"**

" **You musn't be to hasty Sasuke." Xavior said and before Sasuke knew it he was on his back and Xavior was leaning over him. " How about activating your Sharingan?" he said and moved away from him.**

**Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and opened them once more. " Avoid my next attack." Xavior said quickly and punched Sasuke.**

" **And you didn't because?" Xavior asked.**

" **You were moving to quickly." Sasuke said in a low tone. In truth he had seen what Xavior was about to do but didn't move fast enough. **

" **That is true but it seems I have to train you in speed before we move on to sparring. I apologize…you weren't ready for this yet." Xavior said slightly disappointed.**

" **Don't doubt me before you see what I can do!" Sasuke rushed at Xavior in an attempt to hit him but Xavior quickly dodged by jumped back a little. All Sasuke saw was Xavior dodging his attacks by leaping back a bit. They contiued to do this for a while until...**

**Xavior just blocked one of his hits!**

**He was getting faster! Sasuke was confused when he saw Xavior smirk at him. Sasuke saw that he was about to dodge to the right so he kicked that way but was surprised to see Xavior had grabbed his foot and flipped behind him. Sasuke looked back and was suddenly kicked in the face. Sasuke flew back and rolled in the sand a bit.**

" **In truth Sasuke you're blocking my next move with your own right before I do it, but you're not moving quick enough to attack me. You have to take advantage of my shock but remember it can only last for a spilt second and not a minute." Xavior said while he gave Sasuke his hand.**

" **How do you expect me to attack you then?" Sasuke asked while he dusted himself off.**

" **You have to attack me right after you block my next move." Xavior said. " Now for speed…"**

**Sasuke and Xavior eventually trained til it was evening, and you couldn't say his training was the easiest in the world even though they worked fast. He would make Sasuke train past his natural limits…**

" **Keep running Sasuke…" Xavior said.**

**Sasuke was exhausted and it felt as if his body was about to break down on him…but him being as determined as he was and Xavior being calm yet stern. He knew he was going to do this…**

" **Run faster…" Xavior said. Sasuke almost tripped in disbelief. Did Xavior expect him to catch up with him? He was a good 3 yards ahead of him!**

" **Try to touch the ground less often with you feet." Xavior advised. Sasuke was confused at what he said but did it anyway and saw that he was catching up little by little.**

" **This must be why Hinata is so fast…" Sasuke thought out loud. **

" **Stop." Xavior said suddenly. Sasuke crashed into Xavior suddenly but the impact hurt him more because Xavior stood firm. " Is your reaction time usually so slow?" Xavior asked out of pure curiosity.**

**Sasuke glared at Xavior. " Why did we stop in the first place?" he asked.**

" **It's time to wake up." Xavior said.**

" Sasuke?" Hinata asked repeatedly.

Sasuke opened his eyes sleepily. Wait…he was asleep? That probably explains why all of the exhaustion and aching had gone away…

" Oh! He's awake…I thought I might have had to call a doctor or something like that." Shinji sighed in relief.

" Why?" Sasuke asked.

" Well…you were asleep and Hinata couldn't wake you up at first…" Shinji explained.

Sasuke got up and left while Shinji was explaining what happened. He was more interested in something else considering his mind was elsewhere…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

" I wanna play too!" Naruto said angrily.

" Naruto you can't! Every time you play Twister you cheat!" Ino argued. She and Naruto had come over to play Twister with Sasuke and Hinata because they ran out of games to play with each other.

" I do not!" Naruto said.

Ino let out an exasperated sighed. " Fine! You can play! ONLY if you don't cheat!" she said.

" Alright! Go ahead Xavior spin the arrow so I can have my turn." Naruto said happily. Xavior spun the arrow and Naruto had to put his hand on a red dot. Naruto looked around and saw one underneath Sasuke. Naruto bumped and crawled through the three of them.

" Stop Naruto!"

" You can't do that!"

" Don't touch me there!"

" Damn it watch your hands!"

" Naruto!"

" I'm warning all of you right now that I always win this game." Naruto said proudly.

" We'll see." Sasuke said.

**A few dots later**

Sasuke and Ino glared at Naruto while Hinata smiled and shook her head. Naruto was currently sprawled out all over the Twister mat. His hands and feet on each color of the mat, he had bumped or made everyone else fall off and lose!

" I told you I always win this game." Naruto said proudly.

" Whatever…" Sasuke said.

" _**That was interesting. I had no idea humans could bend and stretch in such ways…"**_

Xavior purred in amusement. " I'm starting to wonder about Xavior and how smart he is." Naruto said suspiciously.

" Why?" Ino asked.

" Well he **can** understand what we're saying…do you think he can play checkers?" Naruto asked.

**10 minutes later**

Xavior jumped about five of Naruto pieces in one turn and won the game. Naruto stared in awe at Xavior and the board. How in the hell…?

Xavior ducked when Naruto flipped the board and got up to sit on the couch and pout. He quickly grabbed the remote to the TV and angrily started channel surfing.

Xavior shook his head when Naruto eventually threw the remote against the wall and broke it when nothing was on. He stormed into the kitchen and got a glass of water. " How in the hell could he have beat me!" he said angrily.

" It's not his fault you suck." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto growled and started to drink the water but choked on it and let out a few ragged coughs. Ino got up and started to pat his back.

" _**Anger. Management."**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**After this chapter things will surprise and possibly arouse you…I just wanted to let everyone know before I wrote it…**

**Inakura: Review please.**


	9. Chapter eight

I'm going to have to start updating like I used to… 

**Thanks!**

**Victizzle.DUH, Oxygen Pirate, unbeatablehinata, DJ, Hyuuga121, Miss-Tulip, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, belovedwolf, Hinagiku Harumi, hikari, iLOVEmoney, heavenleehime! You all are awesome!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter eight

Hinata sighed. The Bahamas were nice and the excitement seemed as if it would never end but now that she was home…why is it that she didn't want to go back? So many things at the Bahamas made her want to always come back when she left but why didn't she? Was it because she was home now? It couldn't be…so many things angered her at home…she could have made a list…but if that was the case then why did it feel so good to be home?

" _**What is it about being home that feels so nice?"**_

Hinata smiled at Xavior while she rubbed his silky black fur gently. " I'm not sure." She said. " Xavior?"

" _**Yes?"**_

" How is it that you're able to speak with Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

" _**Let's just say he was ready to listen."**_

Hinata nodded. She wanted Xavior to explain but the answer he gave her was all right for right now…

" _**What is the difference between sharing a bed with Sasuke and sharing a bed with me?"**_

Hinata blushed slightly. She was about to answer his question when there was a knock on her window. She was surprised to see Neji when she opened the window.

" I'm glad to see you're finally back." Neji said while he came into the room. Xavior narrowed his eyes at Neji. There was something about him that Xavior found strange…it wasn't that he didn't like Neji…but his aura and behavior around Hinata was strange. It always seemed to turn lecherous…

" I was only gone for a few days Neji." Hinata said while she took a seat on her bed next to Xavior.

" It was more like a few years if you ask me." Neji said while he leaned over Hinata. Neji knew what he was thinking about was wrong but he didn't care.

Right now Tenten was out on a business trip and lately he's been getting a few strong urges…and since Tenten wasn't around to take them away he was going to settle for his beautiful cousin Hinata…normally he would have gone to the Hyuuga manor or to Lee's house to cease his needs and they wouldn't return until Tenten came back because Lee and the Hyuuga manor were huge turn off's to him.

" Neji what are you doing?" Hinata asked while she kept him away at arms length.

" I want to show you how much I love you." Neji said huskily. He didn't know when he started taking interest in his cousin or cousins…though he liked Hinata more than Hanabi she was growing into a nice looking young lady…but Neji wanted to have someone who was already done growing right now…

" Neji…you realize you want incest don't you?" Hinata said.

" Only until Tenten gets back, and who else could I go to? Hanabi too young right now, Ino's with Naruto, Temari's on a date with Shikamaru, Shizune and Tsunade are too old, Kurenai is out of the question, Sakura's with Sasuke right now and since I'm not gay who do you expect me to go to?" Neji asked.

" Sakura's with Sasuke?" Hinata asked. Xavior hissed in annoyance. How could Sasuke go to Sakura? Granted he didn't know what they were doing but still! Wait…he didn't know what they were doing…so he had to give Sasuke a chance before he jumped to conclusions…

" Yes and—

" How do you know?" Hinata asked. She stopped him from talking with her index finger.

" I saw them together and—

" They were doing?" Hinata asked.

" Talking at first but they started to kiss afterwards." Neji said. " I wasn't there for long because I was focused on being here."

Hinata nodded. She had something for Sasuke when he came home but she knew he wouldn't come home right after he had seen Sakura…she didn't mind waiting a while…

Neji took his chance to kiss Hinata while her mind was elsewhere but was surprised to see her turn away from him. " Another time Neji." She said.

Neji hated the fact that Hinata could be thinking about something and focused on her surroundings at the same time…most people couldn't do that…

" _**I wonder if Sakura will have her encounter with Nightmare before I enter her dreams again?"**_

Xavior thought to himself and left through Hinata's open window…

**Flashback**

_Neji stared at Ino's body with lust and sort of envied Naruto right now…but that was only because he was horny right now…_

_Before he went to the Uchiha manor he stopped by Ino's to see if Naruto was home even though he knew Ino would never cheat on him but it didn't matter since Naruto _**was** _home and they had company…_

" _So what do you think Shikamaru?" Temari asked._

" _Shikamaru." Ino said._

_Shikamaru was staring off into space until he blinked and came back to the world._

" _Flashback!" Naruto laughed._

Neji disdainfully left Hinata's room and left through the front door…the only good thing about Hinata being able to do that was the fact that she wasn't really aware of what she would say sometimes…and Neji would defiantly be back another time…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**In Sakura's head**

" **I do." Hinata said.**

" **Then you may kiss the bride." The priest said.**

**Sakura glared in envy. How could Sasuke say I do? Everyone knew he didn't give a damn about Hinata…so why did he agree to marry her?**

" **Do you wish that was you?"**

**Sakura looked over and saw Xavior, but this time he was different…he was human…the only reason she knew it was him was because of his voice. She blushed while she looked at him. " Xavior. Why are you human?" she asked.**

**Xavior saw Sakura shiver when his eyes landed on her. " Do my eyes scare you?" he asked.**

**Sakura shook her head. " They're beautiful." She said, her blush getting heavier…**

" **Then keep your eyes on me and don't look away." Xavior said.**

" **And what about mine?"**

**Sakura divided her attention and looked away from Xavior. She screamed when she saw Nightmare. " What are you screaming for Sakura? Don't you love me?" Nightmare asked and in the blink of an eye she was Sasuke.**

**Sakura gasped. " Come on Sakura! Don't you want me? I'm your beloved Sasuke!" Nightmare shrieked and jumped on Sakura. She tried to push Nightmare off of her but her hands went right through him.**

" **Sakura. Let's play house. I'm the husband and you're my wife. Let's fall in love and make the baby." Nightmare whispered in her ear.**

**Sakura cried out when she felt something entering her body. She and Nightmare were in a bed. Nightmare was a girl but since she transformed into Sasuke that made her a boy for right now.**

" **Isn't this what you want Sakura? Don't you want this from me? Haven't you always wanted this from me?" Nightmare said in a deep and hollow voice as she pounded into Sakura mercilessly and at a fast pace.**

**Sakura cried out in pain. This was a dream so why did it hurt? Nightmare's eyes narrowed in curiosity. She went as deep into Sakura as she could and tried to increase the pain more and more by making her cry out even louder. If Nightmare was an Incubus demon she would have stopped when by now because Sakura already came but since she wasn't…she wouldn't. Nightmare wanted to hear Sakura's pain some more. **

**It was true. Nightmare was a sadist, but it's in her nature. She's Nightmare after all. She didn't cause happiness or humor because she **_**wasn't**_** Dream.**

**Dream was a pure white wolf with silver wings and golden eyes. He was muscular and strong beyond all reason. He protected you in dreams which is why nothing can ever hurt you them…he would always take the hit and make it seem as if nothing happened because of how foolish the event was that happened in the dream.**

**Nightmare loved Dream, but she also loved what she did which was why she could never be with him. She didn't really want to anyway…she loved hearing the screams when you woke up from the nightmare that she had caused you and smelling the scent of your pee or tears that came.**

" **Enough." **

**Nightmare stopped suddenly and looked over to see Xavior. She smiled and transformed back into her regular form. " I'll hope to see you again my dear Sakura." Nightmare said and disappeared as if she were ash being blown away by the wind.**

" **Cease crying Sakura." Xavior said softly. Sakura clutched Xavior as if her life depended on it and sobbed into his chest. **

" **Why did you leave?" Sakura sobbed.**

" **I didn't." Xavior said while gently rubbed her back. Sakura pushed herself away from Xavior and held her shoulders. " Yes you did! You left me with that—that—sadistic monster!" she cried.**

" **You left me Sakura when you looked away, but if you open your eyes I can take the pain away." Xavior said.**

Sakura immediately opened her eyes and saw Xavior lying beside her. She looked around and saw that she was at home now…and the pain and sorrow from her dream had gone away as if it was never there…

" Do you feel better?"

Sakura looked over and saw Xavior. He was still a cat but his human form stood over him and was translucent. Sakura blushed and covered herself. She had gotten out of the shower but hadn't put on any clothes yet. " What did you do to me?" she asked.

" Nothing." Xavior said.

" How do I know you didn't touch me or open my towel while I was asleep?" Sakura asked.

" Do you want me too?" Xavior asked.

" No!" Sakura said.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

Sasuke sighed. Now that he was sure to be rid of Sakura from now on he could focus on Hinata…and only her…

Sasuke looked at his watch: 10:00 pm.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Xavior quickly running up the stairs. He followed him all the way to Hinata's room. He saw that her bathroom door was open halfway…he stopped to knock on the door but didn't get a chance to because he saw Neji whispering something to her while she was in the tub…

Hinata's eyes drifted towards the door and she saw Sasuke glaring at Neji with his Sharingan. Neither she nor Neji were surprised to see Sasuke slam the door open. Neji turned to look at Sasuke. " Can I help you?"

Sasuke smiled at Neji. " Yes, may I ask what you are doing in here?"

" Oh hi Sasuke, baby listen. Neji was feeling a little lonely while Tenten was away so he stopped by to visit me." Hinata said with a fake smile.

" That's true, but of course I don't like staying in one place for too long so I'll be leaving now." Neji said and walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke followed him all the way downstairs with that same smile dulled to a smirk and then to a scowl when Neji left.

Sasuke quickly and went up to Hinata's room and slammed her door shut. " What the hell no **fuck** was he doing here?" he said angrily.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke. " I already told you he—

" Don't lie to me." Sasuke firmly.

Hinata wrapped her towel tighter around her body and took a seat on her bed next to Xavior. " Why not? You lie to me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

" _Hinata…can you try to forget about what happened before and consider what's happening now? I'm trying to start over with you…I don't want to fight anymore."_

" That **wasn't** a lie." Sasuke growled.

" Then how come you were with Sakura? Again." Hinata said. Xavior jumped down from the bed and went into the bathroom that smelled of lavender and chamomile. He knew what was about to happen and just went a safe distance away.

" Were you following me?" Sasuke asked.

" I have better things to do and besides, Neji let me know." Hinata said.

" What was he doing here?" Sasuke asked.

" Tell me the real reason why you care Sasuke." Hinata said.

Sasuke walked towards her slowly. " Because I want you Hinata. I was foolish not to see what I had in front of me…but now that I do…"

Sasuke leaned towards her and was about to close the gap between the two of them when Hinata stopped him with her index finger. " You'll have to earn it Sasuke." she said.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

** Sooooooo cloooooose! **

**- Inakura: Review please.**


	10. Chapter nine

**From now on updates will come quicker!**

**Thanks!**

**Truyasha, heavenleehime, iLOVEmoney, Housenka, Suzume-kage, Miss-Tulip, Hyuuga121, Oxygen Pirate, belovedwolf, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter nine

Sakura sighed. Today was the day that she would ask Sasuke if he ever loved her back. Out of all of the times she's told him he's never told her but she had a hunch that he never told Hinata either…then again it's not like he ever told anyone, but who could she be with if it wasn't Sasuke? Naruto was with Ino, Shikamaru was with Temari, Neji was with Tenten, and Kakashi was a too old for her. The only other guys available were Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Gaara but since Gaara used to be with Hinata she doubted he would go after her…but there was a chance he could take interest in someone else.

Kiba and Shino were mysteries to her and it was rumored that they liked Hinata when they were younger. Lee swore his undying love to her so he was somebody she could grow to love in time and he was really sweet if…strange…but Kiba and Shino feelings for Hinata could be more than a rumor…

Then again they could have grown out of their feelings like Hinata did before Naruto got with Ino. Bugs weren't really her thing and she could put up with Akamaru…but Shino was handsome and Kiba was cute so she could give them both a shot…but it would be kind of hard since the two of them never really showed any interest in her since they were kids and vice versa.

Sakura rung the doorbell to Sasuke's mansion…

" Yes, may I help you?" a maid said.

" I'm here to see Sasuke." Sakura said.

" Alright. Wait in living room." The maid said as she welcomed Sakura in the place.

" Hey Sakura."

Sakura took a seat on the extremely large couch that curved in the shape of a crescent moon. " Hi Kiba, what are you doing here?"

" I came to see how Hinata was doing and if she minded going with me somewhere since Shino is busy with his bugs." Kiba said.

" Why can't Akamaru go with you?" Sakura asked.

" He can, it's just we both like company." Kiba said.

Sakura nodded. " Did you ever have feelings for Hinata?" she asked.

Kiba looked at Sakura strangely. Since when does she care about him and Hinata's relationship? " I used too and kinda still do but it's like a brother and sister love now. Why?" he asked.

" No reason." Sakura said.

" Reason. You wouldn't have asked me that if there wasn't one." Kiba pointed out. There was something going on with Sakura and he wanted to find out what considering she was starting to get personal and such, but why the change of attitude?

" Can't I just ask you a question?" Sakura scowled.

" There's nothing wrong with you asking questions, it's questions you're asking that's the problem." Kiba said.

" Well then what's the problem?" Sakura asked.

" I just want to know why you care all of sudden—

" What do you mean all of a sudden?" Sakura asked.

" You never really paid me any mind since we were kids. So it's kind of strange that you are now, because really Sakura. When's the last time we actually talked to each other like we are now?" Kiba asked.

Sakura tried to think. " If you have to think about it then I've proved my point." Kiba said before she was done.

Sakura sighed in defeat. It was true…she and Kiba never really had a decent conversation. Mainly because she was to focused on Sasuke…if she hadn't been so focused on him all the time she probably wouldn't have to be here right now…instead she could be with some great guy with adorable children instead of trying to find out if I guy she loved all her life loves her back when he's already taken…

" What is it Sakura?"

They both of them looked over and saw Sasuke. " Uh…Kiba could you give us some privacy?" Sakura asked.

" Where am I gonna go?" Kiba asked.

Sakura gave him a light glare. Kiba scoffed. " Right…find a place." He said and went upstairs with Akamaru in toe.

" Sasuke. Did you ever…love me back?" Sakura asked. She noticed the surprised look on his face after she asked her question but it went away as soon as he analyzed it in his head.

" I'm not sure Sakura…I was starting too but after Hinata had found out about us those feeling just went away, but it doesn't matter anymore. I told you I was going to focus on Hinata from now on and I meant it. Now if that was all you can leave." Sasuke said and turned away from her.

To Sakura's surprise she wasn't sad or angry. She was actually kind of happy, to know that there could have been something between them was okay. " Okay Sasuke—

" Oops! Hinata I'm sorry! Come on Akamaru!"

Kiba suddenly sprinted/fell down the stairs and quickly left the mansion with a crimson blush on his face.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a confused look before they both went on their way. Sakura went to follow Kiba while Sasuke went back upsatairs. He had a pretty good idea how to earn what Hinata was talking about and right now he going to try the first step in the process…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Hinata was frozen on the spot. She couldn't believe Kiba was here and much less walked in her room and saw her naked. Hinata didn't really have feling for Kiba but it was still kind of bad.

" _**I really don't see what the problem is. I've seen you bare plenty have times and now that Kiba has you seem to be bothered by it."**_

Xavior grabbed Hinata's towel and carried it into the bathroom. " You don't understand Xavior. When people see each other naked it's…different." Hinata said while she got ready for bed.

" _**How is it different? Other than body parts you all seem pretty much the same."**_

" We kind of are, but its uncomfortable sometimes to have other people looking. Which is why we wear clothes." Hinata said.

" _**You don't seem as uncomfortable when Hanabi sees you naked."**_

Xavior brought Hinata a brush. " Thank you. Hanabi's my sister so I'm not as uncomfortable and since she's a girl and we have the same thing there's not much to be embarrassed about." Hinata said.

" _**So how do humans exist if they're embarrassed to see each other naked?"**_

Hinata blushed slightly. " Do you mind if we continue this conversation another time?" she asked.

" Not at all. I can see it's making your thoughts wander."

" What?" Hinata said sharply.

" _**You're thinking about mating with—**_

" Hinata I'd like to speak with you." Sasuke said suddenly coming in the room. He knew he didn't knock but then again he didn't care either.

" You mind trying that again." Hinata said.

Sasuke glared at her before he went back out the room. This time he knocked and came in. " Alright." Hinata said.

" I've noticed we haven't gotten anywhere with our relationship seeing as we don't have one." Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded. " What are you trying to say?" she asked.

" I'm not going to be as nice or patient with this as I was before." Sasuke said while he walked closer to her.

Hinata watched him closely. " So you're saying you're going to be…you." She said.

" Right. So that means we're going to have to cooperate with each other if we want to prove to our families that a Hyuuga and a Uchiha can live together." Sasuke said. He was only a few inches away from her now but he had his arms securely wrapped around Hinata's waist.

Hinata put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little. " I know you haven't forgotten what I said to you earlier Sasuke. You'll have to earn what you want from me." She said.

" I know." Sasuke said with a smirk. He pulled Hinata closer to him. " We're just going to do it my way."

Sasuke wanted to do so many things to her right now. He knew he would eventually but he didn't know if he could wait for long because right now he was about to go crazy…

The two of them looked over suddenly and saw Xavior staring at them.

" _**I see the rating on your relationship is about to go up to PG-13."**_

Sasuke let Hinata go and backed away from her. The both of them had a faint blush on their cheeks.

" _**Oh don't mind me, I'll come back in about 30-45 minutes if you want to be alone."**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

**I told my brother that a few minutes ago when I caught him watching a movie that was about to lead to a certain situation young children would question. Sorry that it's so short, please review anyway…**

**- Inakura**


	11. Chapter ten

**I want to spice this up a little more so they'll be a few surprises in this!**

**Oxygen Pirate, BakaNekoninja, unbeatablehinata, Black Diamond07, Hyuuga121, Miss-Tulip, belovedwolf, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, Housenka, heavenleehime, Truyasha, iLOVEmoney, cold-crescent-moon, Hikari, and DJ! Your support keeps me going!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter ten

Xavior yawned widely. Normally he wouldn't get up at dawn but since it was a necessity he would. Xavior slipped out of Hinata's gentle hold and left through the window. He leaped towards the ground and landed gracefully. Xavior ran at full speed through the trees of the Uchiha forest until he finally came to the village.

He slowed down when he was passing a pet shop. Xavior heard a few of the female cats trying to get his attention by meowing loudly or frantically scratching on the glass that separated them from him.

" Hi!"

Xavior sighed and decided to pay attention to whoever wanted his attention. " Hello." He mewed.

" My name's Charisma,"

Charisma was a fluffy white kitten with sky blue eyes. She only stood a few inches off the ground and looked as if she only weighed a few ounces. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and her fur moved fluidly with each movement she made.

" Xavior." He said. Xavior didn't really have time for Charisma but he could make some. " Is there something you needed?"

" No. Just to see who you were was all." Charisma meowed happily. " Well, I'll see you later then." She mewed when Xavior started to walk away. Charisma was slightly sad when Xavior was gone, there was something about him that made her happy and want to be around him. Was it because he had sex appeal?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Hinata sighed. She hadn't seen Xavior all morning and was bored out of her mind. Her boss Tsunade told her she wouldn't be at work til tomorrow so she had nothing to do for the next nine hours depending on when Xavior was coming back. She liked the afternoon though…it was calming and was the time of the day most people would be found napping or resting peacefully.

A knock was heard…

" Mistress Hinata."

" Yes?" Hinata said.

" Naruto is here to see you. He says it's urgent."

" Thank you." Hinata said got up to leave her room.

Downstairs

" Hinata! I've got to talk to you!" Naruto said desperately. He looked like he hadn't slept in a few days and only ate one or two bowels of ramen out of the seven he usually did. Something had to be wrong…

" Yes. What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked.

" It's Ino. She seems to be sick or something and she keeps having a sudden mood swings. Do you think she's going crazy?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed slightly. Naruto must not have paid attention when he had to learn about girls and how their body works since he didn't know what was wrong with Ino. Because from how he described her behavior she must be on her period or…

" Naruto. I think Ino might be…pregnant." Hinata said before she took a seat beside him on the couch. Naruto seemed confused about what she said to him before it actually registered in his mind.

" Pregnant? You mean as in going to have a baby?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. Naruto was speechless for a few seconds. " I guess that could be the reason for her behavior lately. Especially since she didn't bleed this month. And she has gotten a bit round in her stomach." Naruto said with a faint blush.

_So he does know…_

" For once…I can't believe it." Naruto said in a low tone. " I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" he said happily.

Hinata smiled at his enthusiasm. She would have never guessed Naruto would be so emotional about this. Then again a lot of people would but she never would have thought that Naruto would be as ecstatic as he was now.

" Oh that reminds me…you haven't ridden Sasuke in a while have you?" Naruto asked.

" What?" Hinata asked.

" You know…him on the bottom and you on the top… when you're the cowgirl and he's the bull…don't tell me you two have never played rodeo." Naruto said in utter disbelief.

Hinata blushed when she realized what he was talking about. No wonder Ino was pregnant seeing as she and Naruto would play those kind of games while they're having sex! " Naruto I think you should go now." Hinata said quickly and escorted him outside. She didn't notice Xavior come into the house until she was sure Naruto was gone.

_**"**_ _**What kind of game is rodeo?"**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**"**_ _**Why do you want to do this anyway Sasuke?"**_

" Because I want to tease her for a bit. And I was thinking about doing this all day." Sasuke said.

_**" Is this a step in the mating process for humans?"**_

" There's a lot of steps but sometimes you only have to use one to get what you want." Sasuke said.

_**"**_ _**Why are there so many steps?"**_

" Because…um…I'll tell you later." Sasuke said with a faint blush on his cheeks. The two of them silently walked into Hinata's room…

Hinata sighed. She was relaxing in the tub after a surprisingly tiresome day with Xavior. He wanted her to accompany him to so many places in town that were off limits to him since he was a cat. They were out for hours and to think. Hinata had to go to work tomorrow…

Suddenly the bathroom light went off…

Hinata didn't notice because her eyes were closed. She heard something get in the water with her and felt something brush her waist. She opened her eyes right when the light came on and saw Sasuke's onyx black eyes staring into her light lavender one's.

She heard Sasuke chuckle a bit when she jumped a little. Sasuke was between her legs while he stood on his hands and knees. " You don't mind if I join you do you?" he asked.

" What the hell are you—

Before she could finish her sentence Sasuke's lips gently came towards hers, it was dull for a second or two but Sasuke demanded entrance into her mouth with a small nip on her bottom lip while he stroked her waist. The kiss became more passionate when Hinata started to react to his advances, but she quickly realized what she was doing and got out of the tub in the blink of an eye. Moving so quickly was a trick Xavior had taught her in a dream and she was glad she knew it because she wasn't sure where that was going to go.

Sasuke was surprised to see she wasn't underneath him anymore. He knew Hinata was quick to fight but he never would have guessed she was quick to flee as well.

Sasuke got out of the water and went into her room. He smirked when he saw her standing in the middle of the room with a towel wrapped around her and glaring at him with a heavy blush on her face.

" How did you get out of the tub so fast?" he asked.

Hinata walked towards her and opened it so he could leave. Sasuke stared at her like he didn't know what she wanted him to do. Hinata grabbed Sasuke and threw him out of her room.

The last time she had a kiss like that was when she was dating Gaara, but for some reason she felt slightly light headed from it. Did kisses vary depending on who they were from? Gaara kissed her like that before but now that Sasuke had…she had to admit he was a really good kisser…but that didn't change the fact that he had done it…fine. If he was going to tease her into letting him have her she was going to torture him with her body as punishment.

_**"Is that what humans call a kiss?"**_

Hinata gasped slightly. Xavior had seen the… " How much did you see?" she asked.

_**"**_ _**All of it. I was the one who turned on and off the bathroom light."**_

" You knew that was going to happen?!" Hinata asked.

_**"**_ _**Yes. That's why I helped in the first place. I don't see what the problem is, you seemed to like it."**_

Hinata picked Xavior up and held him at arms length. " You can't help Sasuke have me Xavior." She said firmly.

Xavior cocked his head to the side in curiosity, completely unaffected by her tone.

_**"**_ _**I'm sorry if I've upset you Hinata, but was that some kind of grooming?"**_

Hinata walked over to her bed and set Xavior down while she got her clothes out of the dresser. " It's called a kiss." She said.

" _**Oh. How would you describe a kiss?"**_

" It's like a sign of affection for someone you care about." Hinata said with a slight blush.

_**"**_ _**Can I have one?"**_

Hinata smiled and gave Xavior a light kiss between his ears. Xavior flicked his ears as if he was registering what happened in his mind. He purred soothingly…

_**"**_ _**That was nice. I see why you liked it so much when Sasuke gave one to you."**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Xavior yawned while he walked through the halls and downstairs. It was only an hour or so to dawn and he occasionally wondered why he was up right now instead of sleeping with Hinata, but he remembered again just as soon as he forgot. Someone was calling his name…

When Xavior came outside he was surprised to see Charisma outside. Her snow white fur was now dirty because of the mud and a few leaves that were in it. She was hiding in a tree because a curious fox was at the bottom.

" Xavior!" she meowed happily. She climbed down and walked towards him with the fox close behind. Charisma hissed at the fox angrily. " Go away fox! I'm with Xavior now."

The fox shrugged and went away without a second thought. Xavior narrowed his eyes at her. " How did you find me?" he asked.

" I followed your scent all the way out of the village." Charisma mewed happily.

Xavior picked her up by her scruff and took her inside. He carried her into the kitchen and gave her a plain water bath in the sink. Charisma followed Xavior outside again and she began to shake all of the water she could off of her fur.

Xavior watched the sun come up while Charisma groomed her fur in the suns faint warm rays. He was fully aware of the kitten's sky blue eyes on him, watching his every move, and making sure she could follow him if he left. Xavior let his blood red eyes fall on her small white form.

She was good at averting her eyes…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I think since Charisma's a little young, her love for him should stay one-sided considering Xavior's way older than her…anyway, do you think I should have let Sasuke kiss Hinata even though it's about time it happened?**

**Please review.**

**- Inakura**


	12. Chapter eleven

**Sorry about the late update, I should have put a notice or something like that saying I was going to be occupied for a few days and that I might not update…**

**Thanks!**

**Truyasha, heavenleehime, xAmaterasux, iLOVEmoney, cold-crescent-moon, Mahou Inu Alex, kabukigurl156, Miss-Tulip, Hyuuga121, Marina, Housenka, DJ, unbeatablehinata, Oxygen Pirate, randomlittleme, and Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter eleven

Charisma's eyes shown her rapidly growing envy, she was tired of Hinata and Xavior spending so much time together. She was happy with Hanabi but she wasn't happy with the fact that Xavior wouldn't visit her as often as she wanted him too. So she would just go to him… but every time she did Xavier would be with Hinata or Sasuke. It was like he was avoiding her or something…though she knew he wasn't…she wanted his undivided attention…she wanted him to only focus on her…she wanted him to be with her all the time…

Xavier looked over at Charisma. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Charisma snapped out her thoughts. " What?"

" Are you alright?" Xavior asked.

" Yeah, of course! I'm great!" Charisma said with fake happiness but Xavior saw right through it. " I'd appreciate it if you would tell me how you really feel." He mewed.

" I told you I'm great! And if you still think I'm lying you shouldn't." Charisma hissed.

Xavior flicked his ears. " I don't think you're lying. I just know something must be troubling you is all."

" I said I was fine!" Charisma spat and turned away from him. Charisma growled irritably while she quickly left the Uchiha mansion.

Xavior tilted his head in confusion. Why was she so upset all of a sudden? He noticed that she was somewhat uncomfortable around Hinata for some reason but she was at work now and the two of them had the house to themselves.

Xavier could tell she didn't want to be around him right now so he would leave her in peace. Xavier went upstairs and into the library. He looked around at many of the books until he found one that caught his interest.

After a few hours of reading Xavior stopped to see it was late afternoon.

" _**I suppose I can attend to my hunger now that I'm done reading for now."**_

Xavier quickly trotted out of the house. He liked the sudden rush of energy he got when he went hunting, it was rare that he was unsuccessful when hunting but he didn't have to worry about it.

The only thing to worry about was his insistent stomach. Xavior stood in front of the Uchiha mansion. He closed his eyes and focused his senses on the forest, after a few seconds he chose a rabbit. This rabbit seemed like a confident male by the way it moved throughout the forest.

Xavior waited patiently for it to come into range.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

" So then Shikamaru tells me that Temari said that Gaara just became the boss of the business Kazekage. To be honest I'm kinda jealous of the fact that Gaara got to lead his business before I did, but I'm happy for him." Naruto said while he and Sasuke were out at lunch.

" What makes you think you can lead Hokage?" Sasuke asked even though he knew it was his best friends life long dream since they were kids.

" If you're just saying that because you think I can't do it then you're wrong! I'm going to lead Hokage some day! And when I do I'm going to rub it in your face and make you work overtime! Or were you just saying that because Gaara's a friend?" Naruto asked.

" Both." Sasuke said.

" Us being friends won't change anything. But I have to admit Gaara's company constantly catching up to us and sometimes even surpassing us a couple times gets annoying." Naruto said.

" I know what you mean. So where's the old lady?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto chuckled. " Oh you mean Tsunade? She should be at the hospital, but Ino called me earlier and told me it was a slow day so Tsunade should be checking in." he said.

Sasuke nodded. " What time does Ino get off?"

" Around six or seven but Tsunade could ask her to work overtime." Naruto said. Sasuke was about to say something but Naruto loudly began to slurp his ramen. Sasuke waited for about three minutes until he decided to leave.

" Sasuke…wait up!" Naruto called while he swallowed his food.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Xavior stalked the rabbit until he was only a few inches away. He was about to purposely step on a twig when his prey was boldly killed from the front. Xavior growled in annoyance.

The cat that killed his prey looked over at him. " I'm sorry! Was this your rabbit?" it said.

Xavior saw that this cat had a slender body and was cream-colored, but its legs, tail, ears, and muzzle were brown, and it had the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen. This cat was female by the tone of her voice. Xavior identified her as a Siamese cat, but she looked and sounded different from the usual ones.

Her cream-colored fur was slightly darker instead of the usual beige color and her voice wasn't high-pitched. It was soft and calm at the same time along with polite.

" Yes but seeing as you're the one who killed it. It's yours." Xavior mewed and scented the air for his next meal that he hoped he could eat without disturbance.

" Do you…do you mind…sharing…with me?" the Siamese asked. She flinched when Xavior's eyes landed on her. " I don't mind eating alone but…it's still nice to have company." She mewed.

" Who are you?" Xavior asked.

" My name is Ojo." She meowed.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Shizune sighed. She and Hinata were the only ones awake right now while the rest of the assistants and nurses were either asleep or getting ready to go home. But she had to admit the night shift was really boring. It wasn't as if anyone came in this late at night anyway…

Shizune noticed Hinata was dozing off a little. She couldn't blame her since Sakura was found sleeping against the wall and Ino was sleeping in an empty patients room. Tsunade had gone home already and expected the few she assigned to the night shift to lock up.

" You can go home if you want to Hinata. I'll wake up Sakura and Ino and you three can walk home together. I'm not that tired yet." Shizune said.

Hinata stretched. " Are you sure?" she asked, while she got her stuff ready to go.

Shizune nodded. " I'll be fine."

" Alright. Good night Shizune." Hinata said while she walked away.

" Good night Hinata."

------------------------------------------

" Why don't you come my way gorgeous?"

Hinata sighed. " Sir, please. I'm tired and I'm not in the mood for this."

" All I wanna do is have a little fun with ya. Don't rain on my parade."

The man who was talking to her was man in his late thirty's at most. He had short black hair and unrelenting brown eyes. He was muscularly lean but a little on the scrawny side and was as tall as Sasuke. He was drunk and smelled heavily of alcohol.

Hinata quickened her pace until she was sure she was a good distance away from him. When she got home she wasn't surprised to see it was only a little bit of light in the house. The moon's rays shined on the kitchen sink and the counters giving off a small light. It wasn't as if she needed it though…her eyes could see in the dark due to the light they captured during the day so they didn't take as long to adjust…

While she was on her way to her room…

" Where've you been?"

Hinata was suddenly slammed against the wall. Both of her arms were pinned above her head in a strong grip and a firm body was pressed against hers. She was too tired to fight back right now. She knew it was Sasuke who was talking to her right now and by the sound of his voice he was angry…and curious…

" I'm coming home from work. Why? Did you miss me?" Hinata asked.

" What?" Sasuke asked.

" I didn't want to be gone for so long but I'm too tired to fool around tonight. I might wake up a little if you touch me in the right places." Hinata said in a suggestive tone. " Like…here."

Hinata slowly moved her hands down Sasuke's chest when his grip on her hands loosened. " Here…"

One of her hands traveled towards Sasuke's waist while the other one was traveling up his back. Sasuke was going to go crazy any moment now. His body was reacting to all of the places her hands were traveling on his body. But how could the lightest touch bring the biggest sensation to him? Sasuke could barely contain what was happening to him…

" Up here."

Sasuke felt Hinata's hand going through his hair and gently massaging his scalp. Her other hand was slowly but surely going lower…and lower…and lower…

" This is a nice place you got here."

The two of them looked over sharply and saw the drunken man from earlier. How in the hell did he get in the house? He must have found a way in through Xavior's cat door.

" After you're done with this guy you mind if I'm next? You look like you can be fun." He said.

Hinata stared in surprise while Sasuke glared at him through the darkness with his Sharingan blazing angrily.

…_What the hell did he just say?_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Horny and Jealous? Bad combination…I wouldn't want to be caught in the cross fire… though it seems like seeing what happens would be entertaining…**

**- Inakura: Please review**


	13. Chapter twelve

**Only a few days a school and I already hate it! Okay I don't **_**hate **_**it…it's just that nothing there is catching my interest…but I'll survive and try to update faster…or at least every three days…**

**Thank you!**

**Heavenleehime, PandylBas, Housenka, DJ, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, Danimals21, Miss-Tulip, Cursed Feelings, Black Diamond07, Rikkamaru, HiN4-ch4n, unbeatablehinata, randomlittleme, belovedwolf, angelehvn1997, IheartBonkotsu, and winterkaguya! I'm sorry and I'll try and make it up to all of you!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter twelve

" So after you're done. I'll see how much energy she has considering she looks like she would tire you out. But make the most of it…cause I'm next in line." The guy said with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

" I'll be. Right back." Sasuke said calmly while he left Hinata and walked towards the man.

" Oh and I want you to know that you should—

Sasuke grabbed the man by his throat and dragged him down a flight of stairs and towards the library. When they got there Sasuke angrily threw him inside and silently closed the door.

Now that Sasuke was distracted Hinata left the hallway and entered her room. While Hinata took a shower she started to wonder about the effect she had on Sasuke. Sure he wanted her but could it have been much more than that? What if she and Sasuke **did** sleep together? It wouldn't be bad considering they were marrired but what would happen afterwards?

After his insistent lust had been fulfilled? Would he just ignore her and continue on with his life like she was his whore? Or would his lust become love?

Hinata was done pondering on what Sasuke might do. What about her? What would **she** do after she and Sasuke made love to each other? Would she want more of him and desire a new relationship instead of continuing on with the broken relationship that only kept them together because of marriage?

Hinata sighed. There were so many things that could happen between the two of them, but she wasn't about give in now to see what the outcome of it all would be. She wasn't done playing with Sasuke…she wanted to see how long he would last before he went crazy and took her by force.

But maybe it wouldn't go that far…still…it would be fun to see how things turned out for the two of them…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

" Is my daughter alright doctor? Her usual euphoria is has gone completely and she's always irritable or feels a different emotion every hour. She used to feel nausea and threw up in morning. But I've noticed that she's missed her period for the last two months."

Hinata listened while her patient's father explained what was going on with his daughter even she knew what the problem was. Hinata occasionally glanced at her patient's mother while her father explained frantically. The mother would glance around the room at times or stare off into to space.

When she caught her daughter's eye she would glare at her or focus her eyes on something else after about two seconds of staring. It was cold but Hinata understood why she was behaving that way.

Her patient was fifteen years old at most and was going to have a baby. Her father remained oblivious but her mother clearly knew and showed her disappointment and resentment towards her daughter.

" She's pregnant you idiot! I don't see how you didn't realize it." The mother scowled. " Who do you think that young man that she had us meet was a month or so ago was!?"

" A friend." The father said.

The mother narrowed her eyes at her husband. " The both of you are unbelievable." She sighed and walked out of the room with her husband in toe.

" My mother and I used to be close, closer than my father and I, but now that I've made this mistake, I think she hates me." The patient said.

" She doesn't hate you at all Naomi. She's just—

" Hinata you have a visitor." Shizune said when she came into the room.

" Shizune." Hinata said, narrowing her eyes slightly. She knew that she should have knocked first. Especially since her patient was going through a stage of emotional distress.

" Oh! I'm sorry Hinata, but your visitor said it was urgent. I'll look after your patient while you're out so take your time."

Hinata gave her friend a look of gratitude before she left the room. While she walked down the hall she began to wonder who it was that wanted to see her. Just about all of her friends were at work or out of town.

When she got to the main hall she saw that it was Itachi. She couldn't recall telling him she worked at the hospital, so how did he find out? Hinata may have been well known around Konoha but she didn't think Itachi would go around asking people stuff…

" Hello Itachi…" Hinata said.

" Yes, Good afternoon. Would you like to accompany me out to lunch?" Itachi asked.

Hinata looked around the room for a nearby clock: 11:50

" Okay…I'll be back in 10 minutes." Hinata said and left the main hall.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

" Naruto. When you said you were treating us to lunch, I didn't expect you to take us here. We always eat ramen." Sakura sighed.

" You don't like ramen anymore?" Naruto asked before he ordered.

" She just didn't expect you to take us somewhere as predictable as here. Don't you eat anything else?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah, but I only have coupons for this place. And I'd rather use them before they expire!" Narito said with a grin.

Xavior quickly trotted along the streets of Konoha. He had just seen a very interesting sight and he'd like to ask Hinata about it. He slowed his pace when he came across Ichiraku's and saw Sasuke.

" _**Hello Sasuke. Have you seen Hinata?"**_

Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye and noticed Xavior sitting beside him on one of the seats. He looked over and saw Naruto and Sakura in their own conversation and around the shop to see if anyone was watching. He didn't mind talking to Xavior, but, in public it would seem strange.

" She isn't at the hospital?" Sasuke whispered.

_**" No. Tonton told me she left with Itachi a few minutes or so—**_

" She left with Itachi! Where the hell did she go!?" Sasuke whispered angrily.

" _**How should I know? I'm the one asking you if you'd seen her. And besides, I don't see what the problem is. Itachi only seems to have a problem with you not Hinata."**_

Sasuke glared at Xavior with his Sharingan but he didn't seem fazed by it in the least. Sasuke got up and walked out.

" Hey Sasuke, what's the hurry?" Naruto asked.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

" How long are you going to be in town?" Hinata asked while she and Itachi were on their way back to the hospital.

" A week at most. I don't live far from the mansion so you can visit me anytime you wish." Itachi said.

" I'll try to stop by sometime today or tomorrow if you like." Hinata said.

Itachi waited for Hinata to enter the hospital before he began to walk away. Xavior jumped down from a tree and went to catch up with Hinata.

_**" Hello Hinata."**_

" Hi Xavior." Hinata said.

_**" May I ask you something?"**_

" Okay." Hinata said.

" _**Earlier today while I was on my way home I noticed something strange about two people I saw through their window. They—**_

" Xavior you shouldn't spy on people in their houses." Hinata said.

" _**I wasn't spying or didn't mean too. I was just passing by and what they were doing caught my eye."**_

Hinata blushed slightly. " What do you mean?"

" _**I suppose they were mating they way horse's do but that aside, do humans go deaf when they're mating?"**_

" No…" Hinata said.

" _**Then how come the female's of your species scream their mates name when they're mating?"**_

Hinata blushed a bright red color and said. " Umm…because…they…do mind if we skip this question until we get home?"

" _**Of course not. I'd also like to ask if there is food or some kind drink in a males body because while I was on my way here I saw a girl receiving some kind of white cream from her mate, using her mouth. Can you tell me what that cream was or what they were doing?"**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

" _**I apologize if my questions made you uncomfortable throughout the rest of your day, especially during work." **_

Xavior was asking some of the most detailed and perverted questions Hinata had ever heard in her life. Even if he didn't know these weren't things people usually ask about and that they were perverted, she could only answer a few with one of two white lies.

But now it was evening and Xavior's questions had ceased.

" Mistress Hinata. Master Sasuke is in a very irritable mood, do you know why?" Kyoshi whispered to Hinata when she came into the house.

" No. How long has he been this way?" Hinata asked.

" Since he came home an hour before now." Kyoshi whispered.

" Thank you." Hinata said and went upstairs.

" _**Hinata will you be okay while I go and see how Charisma is doing. We ended on bad terms the last time I saw her and I want to see how she's doing."**_

Xavior looked over his shoulder while he stood in the half open doorway. The sunset's light cast a shadow over Xavior and made his form seem lurid and brought out the brilliance and wisdom in his blood red eyes.

" _I'll be fine Xavior."_

Xavior nodded to her and quickly left the mansion.

" Where's Sasuke right now Kyoshi?" Hinata asked.

" He's in his room." Kyoshi said cautiously.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Xavior used his keen sense of smell to look for Charisma but Hanabi's scent was to strong and it blocked out most of the scents in the house. She must have just taken a shower and had been walking around the Hyuga manor.

Xavior stealthily made his way around the house and into Hanabi's room. He noticed that Charisma was nowhere to be found.

" _**She must be hiding. Maybe Hanabi will know where to find her."**_

Xavior climbed up on Hanabi's bed and entered her dreams.

**In Hanabi's head **

**" Konohamaru what are you doing here?! This is my secret place! How did you find out about it?" Hanabi asked.**

**She was in a lush hot springs. Tall stone rocks surrounded her and the vast lake, creating walls and protecting her from peeping eyes. A pleasant and soft breeze blew…**

" **Your secret place! I don't think so! This place is mine, I found it so get your naked ass out!" Konohamaru said.**

**Hanabi growled in annoyance. " This is my place and you know it. Admit it, you followed me just to see me naked."**

**Konohamaru blushed and said. " You wish, I'd never do that in a million years!"**

" **Then why are you here?" Hanabi asked.**

**Konohamaru opened his mouth several times to say something but nothing ever came out. So he just scoffed and ran away.**

**Hanabi rolled her eyes and sunk down up into her ears in the water, she turned her head sharply when she noticed someone coming. **

" _**Hello Hanbi." **_

" **Who's there?" Hanabi asked.**

**Xavior walked close enough towards her so she could see him through the steam of the hot springs. " Hi Xavior." She said.**

" _**Have you seen Charisma anywhere?" **_**Xavior said.**

**Hanabi leaned against a rock and rest her arms on the shore. " No but she might be in my father's room. She seems to like it in there but not when he's around."**

**Xavior nodded. **_**" How's the water**_**?" he asked.**

" **Fine." Hanabi said. Her eyes widened she saw him change into his human form and begin to undress.**

" **Xavior what are you doing! You can't come in with me like th—oh." Hanabi sighed when she saw him swimming towards her in his cat form. **

"_**Did you really expect me to come water that way?**_**" Xavior asked. " **_**I never**__**would have guessed you were so promiscuous**_**."**

" **I'm not! It's just that you gave me the wrong idea." Hanabi said.**

" _**You don't have the wrong idea. I just wanted my fur to feel the water's**__**temperature before I got in**_**."**

**Hanabi looked over and saw Xavior in his human form sitting beside her. Xavior covered his ears moved away a bit because of Hanabi's high-pitched scream and the frantic splashes she made to cover herself and move away from him.**

**He really didn't see what the problem was…this was just a dream after all and it wasn't like he was really naked beside her.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Hinata was about to knock on Sasuke's door but when right when she did it opened slowly. Sasuke's room was almost white all over, the only colors that stood out was red because it was painted in the Uchiha clan symbol on the center wall and black Marquesan tattoo style patterns on the other walls.

" Sasuke?" Hinata said.

" What." Sasuke said rudely. He was leaning against his bathroom's doorframe and just got out of the shower since his hair and skin was still wet. His towel was wrapped loosely around his waist.

" What's the matter with you?" Hinata asked. All she wanted to do was see if he was okay and here he is having an attitude.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. " Are you trying to get back at me? Do you want me to feel what you felt when you found out about my secret lover a month or so ago?" he asked.

" What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

" I know you were with Itachi today Hinata." Sasuke sneered.

" So?" Hinata said in a tone just as contempt.

" If you're trying to get back at me it's not going to work. Because if I catch you with him I'm going to—

" What?" Hinata asked defiantly.

Sasuke glared at Hinata and reframed from putting his hands on her. He turned and punched a big hole in the wall. " Don't push me Hinata." He said in a dangerously low tone.

" I'm not afraid to fight you again Sasuke. So by all means, I'm going to push you." Hinata said while she took off her shoes and work coat.

Sasuke gave her a sadistic smile. " Fine."

He walked past her and closed his door. " No interruptions." Hinata said after she locked the door.

At times the both of them could be dangerously unstable humans…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**The both of them are going to finally have a break through everyone…can anyone guess what's going to happen next?**

**- Inakura: Please review**


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Once I saw and read the reviews to the last chapter, I have to say a lot of you made me laugh! Just about every one of you was right about what was going to happen next! You pervs…(chuckles) I'm bit of one myself but I never would have guessed about any of you…**

**Thanks!**

**Heavenleehime, DJ, Truyasha, winterkaguya, belovedwolf, Miss-Tulip, unbeatablehinata, Cursed Feelings, HiN4-cH4n, Kawaii Kyuubi-chan, Oxygen Pirate, Danimals21, IheartBankotsu, iLOVEmoney, and Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice! You all are insanely awesome!**

**Oh and a quick reminder! I've never written a lemon before so please forgive me if it sucks! (I can believe I used the words lemon and suck in the same sentence…)**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter thirteen

Sasuke and Hinata jumped away from each other. They both watched each other from across the room intently, waiting for the other to move. Like a predator being caught stalking its prey…they both wait for any sign of movement…never breaking eye contact… yet the both of them stopped their staring contest when they ended up moving at the same time instead of one before the other…

Sasuke and Hinata ran towards each other, the both of them were completely focused on one another. Both calculating each move…but obviously not good enough because they both ran right past each other.

Sasuke and Hinata turned to look at each other. Sasuke looked elsewhere with a slight blush on his face…Hinata took advantage of this and quickly ran towards him, she delivered a swift and powerful kick to his abdomen.

Sasuke skidded backwards and gasped for air, he was bent over slightly. Hinata grabbed Sasuke's head and kneed him in his jaw. Sasuke bit his tongue but didn't notice until he tasted the blood in his mouth when Hinata through him to the ground. Sasuke wiped the side of his mouth…

He stood on his hands and feet and quickly rose up. Sasuke slammed his head into Hinata's stomach and she stumbled back a bit. Sasuke rushed forward punched Hinata across the face with his knuckles, if she wasn't going to hold back neither was he. It didn't matter to Sasuke that Hinata was a girl. A fight was a fight.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata and threw her across the room. She gasped slightly at how hard and painful the impact was when she hit the wall, especially since it was about ten yards away. Sasuke had a master bedroom so he'd always have more room then she did. Hinata dropped to her knees while she took a few seconds to recover from what happened.

She looked up and saw Sasuke running towards her. Hinata got up and took a deep breath. " Byakugan." She whispered. Sasuke eyes widened when he her veins and the fierce glare she gave him, it was almost heart-stopping. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat…

Hinata was a lot faster now and her attacks were powerful and well aimed. Sasuke had trouble dodging them and was getting hit in multiple places. It was like she was pressing some kind of reaction buttons on his body with each punch or kick she gave him because after she hit him in one place she'd hit him in another. And each and every hit brought immense pain…

Sasuke used his Sharingan suddenly started to block Hinata's punches and kicks and slammed her against the wall. He held her in a death grip by her neck and took the time to catch his breath, he let out a small sound of pain and surprise when Hinata quickly snatched his hand off of her throat and bit him.

Sasuke snatched his hand away and angrily kicked Hinata in her side. Hinata stumbled away from him a bit and let out a small groan of pain. Sasuke grabbed her again and threw her into the bathroom. She fell backwards and into the shower.

Sasuke smirked and turned on the water. Hinata let out a yelp of surprise when the icy cold water touched her skin and soaked her from head to toe. The water washed some of the blood off her body and went down the drain. She quickly got out of the shower and glared at Sasuke while he laughed at her a bit. Hinata grabbed a bar of soap and threw it at him.

Sasuke rubbed his head. A bar of soap might not be that heavy or hard but that one hurt. Sasuke turned on the sink and began to wash out his mouth. He was tired of swallowing his blood.

They both of them walked out of the bathroom and starting fighting again, the butler's and maids' desperately tried to open the door but nothing they did worked. The butler's slammed against the door in an attempt to open it while the maids' called their Mistress and Master's names.

Xavior took his time while he was walking home. He knew Hinata and Sasuke were fighting so he was going to let them until he got there and purposely set off an event that he knew was bound to happen sometime today…

He trotted around the side of the house and climbed up the tall tree that gave you full view of Sasuke's room. He walked along the branch that led to the window only one or two feet away. He opened Sasuke's window and watched as the two of them fought. After a few hours Xavior looked over at the clock: 11:00 pm.

He jumped down from the window and waited for Hinata and Sasuke to walk into his trap. Xavior padded towards them and gave Sasuke a small push so that he fell on top of Hinata.

The both of them took deep, rapid breaths as if they had just broken through water. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and sat up on her elbows, she open her legs a little wider and let Sasuke lye between them even though he was holding himself up. The both of them opened their eyes and let their eyes roam down each other's bodies, Sasuke and Hinata's eyes met…

Sasuke looked directly into Hinata's eyes. " Hinata…let me make love to you…" he said.

" Okay Sasuke…" Hinata said softy while she stared his Sharingan. Xavior rolled his eyes with a smile of satisfaction and looked around the room for a book to read.

Sasuke smiled. He was finally going to relieve all his frustration. After all of the dreams he had about she and him doing you know what, he was going to make it a reality. " I'm going to make you mine..." he told her smoothly, his mouth dropping to her ear.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata and held her tight, almost possessively.

" Sasuke…" Hinata said softly.

Damn. Sasuke knew he was going to lose it tonight. They were alone, the door was locked in a way and that there was no escape. As he held her against his body, his member couldn't help but do what it was best at. Hell, Hinata's been teasing him so much he'd been erect for a while now and needed relief.

But since she was a virgin, Sasuke knew he had to take it easy with her.

With that, Sasuke leaned down and briefly kissed her lips. Sasuke slowly almost teasingly removed the clothes Hinata was wearing off. Her hands rested on his chest as he deepened the kiss.

After a few seconds Hinata broke the kiss and Sasuke looked down at her.

" What's wrong?." Sasuke whispered.

Hinata looked elsewhere, at nothing in particular. Her mind wasn't focused right now. Should she really let Sasuke do this? She wasn't considering the outcome of this…what if…what if he left her after he got what he wanted? Would he go searching somewhere else and cheat on her again? She never really thought about why he got with Sakura…oh well for right now…

" Who are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed almost angry tone. There had to be a reason why she decided to stop his advances.

" It doesn't matter right now…I'll tell you later… because right now I'm caught in the moment and I don't want it to end." Hinata said huskily.

Sasuke smirked. She was right…this was an opportune moment and neither of them was going to waste it…

Sasuke lowered himself a bit and started to kiss Hinata softly before he proceeded down her neck all while licking every square inch with his hot tongue. Hinata got a warm feeling in her lower abdomen that soon turned got warmer when she felt herself get a lot more aroused. What the hell was this boy doing to her?

Hinata's slow and deep breath's stopped suddenly when she felt his fingers gently rub and scratch at her secret area.

Hinata felt wave after wave of pleasure hit her as Sasuke pulled his fingers in and out of her body. Why was he doing this anyway? Was he trying to see how deep she was inside?

Sasuke took her by surprise when he lifted her up a bit by her hips and poised himself at her entrace.

Suddenly, Hinata felt pain when he slowly entered her inexperienced body. She clenched her teeth and bit back a groan as he pulled out, only to enter her again. After a few times of him doing this, the pain went away.

Sasuke noticed her slightly pained expression, that's why he went a little slow for her when they started, but when it went away he started to go a lot faster until he was ramming into her body. Then all Hinata felt was pure pleasure and she pleaded for him. He pulled out and rammed into her over and over again, causing the pleasure to increase.

Sasuke loved each and every time that Hinata cried out his name. He heard Sakura do it thousands of times but hearing it come from Hinata made pride swell up in his chest.

After their sixth round of going at it for a while…

Hinata's back arched, her eyes shut in a desperate resort to fully concentrate on all the pleasure he was giving her. Which was building up quickly in the pit of her stomach. She was hot and threatened to release, but she knew what was going to happen wouldn't give her husband/lover mercy.

Cries of pleasure came from her lips. Sasuke was finding it increasingly harder to hold back, he knew she was tired but as sexy and beautiful as she was he really didn't want to stop.

Her shaky arms reached out and wrapped around Sasuke firmly.

" S-Sasuke! Please…deeper…" Hinata whined.

The adrenaline soared throughout his veins, running up his spine and manipulating his mind to stop holding back. He was going to come- whether she liked it or not. Sasuke was lusting in her throaty moans.

She sounded like she was enjoying herself very much and Sasuke knew that she would never find any other man who could put it down like him.

Like nectar from a sweet flower, her orgasm was something to be praised by from any man, and luckily, Sasuke was the first and probably going to be the only man to experience it.

" Satisfied?" Sasuke asked, he was almost completely out of breath, and after all of the work he went through she had better be. This woman had a lot of energy! Even though he did as well he spent some of it in the fight they had. And the rest of it in the second fight they had because Hinata wanted to be on top, which, he WOULD NOT ALLOW.

Hinata nodded. " You?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded and layed down beside her, Hinata pulled the cover on Sasuke's bed up to her chest while Sasuke just let it slide up below his abdomen. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Hinata layed her head on his chest. The both of them breathed heavily…

" _**I must say, I have never heard so much energy used in one event. But I guess that's what happens when humans mate hmm?"**_

Sasuke and Hinata eyes widened when they heard Xavior's voice in their heads. Xavior jumped up on the bed and padded towards them.

" _**I've learned so much from the two of you. I never knew humans go crazy and are so LOUD, when they mate."**_

" Xavior…" Hinata said with a blush.

" Sakura." Sasuke said suddenly. Hinata sat up a bit and leaned over Sasuke, she gave him a confused look before she realized he wasn't talking to her and his eyes were elsewhere.

Hinata followed his eyes and saw Sakura in Sasuke's doorway. How she managed to get in was a mystery in itself along with the shocked look on her face.

" Sasuke…" Sakura whispered in a hurt tone and quickly ran away.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

After two weeks Hinata and Sasuke got considerably closer…and it wasn't just through the sex that they had ever now and then, it was as if they both of them saw each other in a new light…the light they were supposed to see each other in…

But when a full month had past…

" Hey, uhh Sasuke." Naruto said.

" What?" Sasuke asked.

" Have you noticed that Ino's been acting a bit differently lately?" Naruto asked. He and Sasuke were coming home from work and it was early dawn.

Ever since Tsunade had changed their shifts around at work Sasuke had been seeing less and less of Hinata lately…she had even started sleeping in her room again for some reason…

" I don't how you think I'm supposed to know what's been going on with **your** wife but mine's been acting strange too." Sasuke said.

" What do you think is going on? It's like they went on some kind of sex strike or something…" Naruto pondered.

Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. Sometimes Sasuke wondered how he ever became his friend…whatever. Naruto was, after all, speaking his mind. But it wasn't as if he was wrong…Hinata didn't want to be near Sasuke…it was as if she couldn't stand it…why?

" I'll ask Ino about when I get home if she's up. See ya…" Naruto said half to himself.

" See ya…" Sasuke mumbled and went on his way. He noticed Hinata's window was open when he got to the manor. Usually it was cracked or halfway but not all the way. If Xavior had left in the night he must have been in a hurry, Sasuke leaped in to the tree and walked along a branch. He kneeled down to close it but what he saw when he looked in there made his blood boil over.

" You may be new at this but you have a lot of talent…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly in anger.

" Just push a little harder…"

Sasuke growled dangerously. Some guy was in Hinata's room and he was leaning over her. How dare he come in to **his** mansion and even glance at his woman **especially **since he wasn't there! He hated it when someone was in his mansion with Hinata other than the maids and butlers. If it wasn't a friend or someone coming to fix something they didn't need to be his territory!

Hinata let out a small groan. Sasuke mistook it as a moan and listened intently, " Do you want to stop?" the man asked.

" No…no keep going…it'll make it go away…" Hinata choked out.

The man gave her a dazzling smile. " I'll be sure to make all of your pain go away…Hinata…"

That was it. That right there is what set Sasuke off and made him want too shatter every bone in that man's body. He **did not **like the way Hinata's name came out his mouth.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**I can make a pretty safe bet that absolutely no one who reviews can guess who this guys is…also, about the lemon earlier…please forgive me if it sucked…it was my first time writing one!**

**Inakura: Please review anyway!**


	15. Chapter fourteen

**I must say, I have had a very interesting few days…but I won't let it bother me like the couple other things I single out…**

**Thanks!**

**Uchiha.Luna, Terr0r1st, Cursed Feelings, randomlittleme, ruuki, princess nubia, Midnight, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, IheartBankotsu, winterkaguya, destinygateway, freakyweirdo17, iLOVEmoney, Miss-Tulip, mac2, unbeatablehinata, HiN4-cH4n, megumi-sachou, Oxygen Pirate, SakuyaHashimoto, Danimals21, Kawaii Kyuubi-chan, heavenleehime, and Truyasha! You all had some awesome guesses but you'll see who was right!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter fourteen

Sasuke leaped into Hinata's window and held the man by his neck against the wall. " Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?!" Sasuke scowled angrily.

The man Sasuke held in a death grip against the wall had a calm composure but glared at Sasuke. " What's it to you?" he asked.

" I live here." Sasuke hissed.

" I can't tell. As much… as I've been here I haven't seen you once. For all I know you could be a passing stranger… looking for a little fun and… easy profit." The man choked challengingly.

" How many times has he been here?" Sasuke asked while he looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye. Hinata sat up and stretched before she answered him.

" Three…maybe four times." She said.

" What the hell—why?" Sasuke asked.

" Sasuke you threw my back out like…two to three times last month and needed someone to take care of it. I didn't mean to make you suspicious but when something on your body aches it **really** doesn't get you in the mood to do much." Hinata said with a shrug. " You mind letting him go?"

" Fine but who is he?" Sasuke asked carelessly dropping him.

" It has been a while so I wouldn't expect you to remember Sai. You might have seen him a couple times but not enough to care who he was." Hinata said while she checked his pulse.

**" _He's just unconscious no need to worry. He should wake up in an hour or so."_**

Sasuke and Hinata turned to see Xavior coming in through the window. Sasuke gave Xavior a curious look. " Xavior why do you ask so many questions about humans?"

**" _Because they're interesting." _**

" That's understandable but why do you ask about mating the most?" Hinata asked.

_**" I had to know the basics before I had you two do it—**_

" Wait! Are you saying you were the reason Hinata and I made love that night?" Sasuke asked.

Xavior held a smug look on his face.

**" _Yep. To tell you the truth I knew you two were going to do what you did all along. I just waited for the right moment and time for it to take place, if I didn't, you two would have continued to seduce each other until you eventually raped Hinata Sasuke or you two would have continued to wake up horny."_**

Hinata and Sasuke blushed.

**" _But it's nice to have a change of scenery, hmm? Also…do you remember what I was about to tell you Hinata? Right before Sasuke came into the room a few months before now."_**

_(Chapter one)_

" _I'd rather divorce…" Hinata cried._

" _No Hinata you mustn't do that…if you did neither one of you would be happy. Your families would make everything worse and unnecessary blood will be spilled…do remember why you and Sasuke married in the first place? It was to prove a Hyuga and an Uchiha could live together in peace…divorcing would show indifference…don't you want to prove your father and the rest of the__Hyuga's wrong by staying with Sasuke?"_

_Hinata nodded and cuddled into his silky black fur._

" _Good girl Hinata…now, all you have to do is—_

_Sasuke came into Hinata's room suddenly and stared down at the two of them. Hinata sat up and glared at Sasuke…_

" _Actually…you'll see…"_

_End Flashback_

" Yes." Hinata said.

" _**Aren't you glad I let you find out?"**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

" Hinata…have you noticed that Sakura's been a little depressed lately." Ino asked while she and Hinata were on their way to a nearby ramen bar.

" Sort of…she did walk in on me and Sasuke so that must be the reason why." Hinata said.

" What!" Ino said before the branch under her feet broke and she fell to the ground with a bunch of cuts and scrapes.

Hinata landed beside Ino and helped her to her feet. " Ino are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

" That doesn't matter right now! You and Sasuke slept together?" Ino asked incredulously.

Hinata nodded. " Why?"

" Because this is awesome! I can't believe you accomplished what no other woman could! I'm pretty sure you weren't his first but you were the first woman to have sex with Sasuke and it actually mean something! Hinata I'm so happy for you." Ino said excitedly.

" What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

Ino sighed. " I wouldn't expect you to know since you were one of the few girls who didn't like Sasuke. But anyway…I'm sure while Sasuke was away he did a few whores out of boredom or was drugged into it, but Sasuke didn't actually have feelings for anyone until now. And believe it or not Hinata I know you're not easy to get into bed after a few dates and spent time." Ino said.

Hinata nodded in agreement. She may have been a bit shy but she wasn't a pushover and wouldn't accept just anything.

" So…how was it? And don't just tell me the expected."

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Sasuke yawned. Tsunade had just called he and Naruto to her office because they were slacking off in their work or something like that. Sasuke was in and out of the conversation…

" Sasuke! Am I boring you?" Tsunade asked angrily.

" Yep." Sasuke said flatly.

Before Tsunade could retort Naruto said. " Well what do you expect?! You've been going on about this for an hour now and it's lunchtime! Your attention fades away when you're hungry!"

Tsunade stood up and gave Naruto a challenging glare. " Are you trying to say I talk to much?"

" **Yeah**, I mean you're a woman. All of you talk to much." Naruto said as if it were obvious.

" What! Naruto you have the biggest mouth in all of Konoha and you have the nerve to say I talk too much!? You know what! For that smart ass remark you and Sasuke are working over time until further notice!" Tsunade said with a smirk.

" What!" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

" My word is law around here so I suggest you do what I say unless you want to get fired." Tsunade said smugly.

Sasuke glared at Tsunade with his Sharingan before he slammed the door to her office shut. Naruto stared at Tsunade angrily before he knocked a chair over and walked out of the room.

Tsunade took the chance to flinch at him before her cell rang. " Hello?"

" _Hello Lady Tsunade."_

" Sakura? What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

" _Nothing much, but do you mind if I take off for a few days?"_

" No not at all. Are you sure you're okay?" Tsunade asked.

" _Thanks Tsunade. And I'm fine…I just need to take a little break."_

" Alright." Tsunade said with a shrug. After a goodbye Tsunade started to ponder on what could have been wrong. She knew something was wrong with Sakura but she couldn't decide what. Oh well…she'd find out sooner or later because right now she was about to drink some Sprite.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

**In Sakura's head **

" **Why were you in Sasuke's room that day Sakura?" Xavior asked while he and Sakura fell from the sky.**

**Instead of having he and Sakura talking in the field as usual he decided to take her skydiving. But she didn't have a parachute and there was no plane to jump from, they were just falling from millions of feet in the air.**

**Sakura held onto Xavior tightly while they fell. For a dream this was strangely surreal, she actually felt like she was falling and could fell the air rushing past her.**

**When Sakura stubbornly didn't answer him Xavior started to spiral towards the ground, picking up speed with each spin. Sakura saw the ground rapidly approaching and decided to talk.**

" **Okay! Okay! Xavior stop! One of the maids in the mansion called the hospital and requested help because she was afraid Sasuke and Hinata might kill each other." She said.**

**Xavior stopped spinning and started to listen to her. " I was worried so I decided to take the call. But when I saw them together I…"**

" **Sakura. I thought we went over this." Xavior said.**

" **I know, I know, it's just…it was kind of hard to see Sasuke move on so quickly…Kiba and I are making some progress but Sasuke will always have a piece of heart that I can't take back." Sakura sighed.**

" **So you don't think you can fall in love anymore?" Xavior asked.**

" **Of course not. I can always fall in love again…I kind of already am now…but I still can't get over Sasuke." Sakura said.**

" **You will with time. Soon you'll feel for Sasuke like you feel for Naruto and this pain you have in your heart will cease to exist and be replaced with love." Xavior said before he faded away with the passing wind.**

**Sakura closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact…**

Sakura opened her eyes and was slightly startled when she felt something soft and felt warmth around her body. Normally when you hit the ground in a surreal dream your body aches a bit and the ground is cold and hard.

She smiled lightly when she remembered the events before while she lay next to Kiba. At first Kiba had come over to spend some time with her and maybe take her somewhere nice before she found out he didn't know how to hula hoop. And for some reason it was really sexy when he found out and developed a bit of skill for it.

Sakura still didn't know how they got where they were now…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Around 10 pm…

" _**Where could you possibly be going looking so nice?"**_

Hinata was wearing a black dress with form-fitting upper body, and a flowing lower body with a diagonal hemline. Though some of it was silver… the part that covered her chest was a lightly scrunched fabric that helped minimize the look of her bust. About where her ribs ended there was another thinner band of silver that led into smooth fabric, ending around the middle of her pelvis. This made her stomach look a little more trim and lengthened her body. This dress was simple and came down just a bit past her knees and gave the dress a flowing look.

" I'm going with Ino and Temari to the House of Blues to see Common. We might be gone for a while so do you mind telling Sasuke if I'm gone before he gets home?" Hinata asked while she lightly put on some perfume.

" _**Sure but why do you have to look sexy? You're just going out with Ino and Temari."**_

Hinata smiled at Xavior and asked. " I know but wouldn't you want to look nice if you were going somewhere nice?"

Xavior nodded.

" _**I suppose I would groom my fur to a nice sheen and make sure my human self looked sharp and maybe brush my hair into some kinda style."**_

Sasuke came home in time to see Hinata coming downstairs. The only problem was that he was drunk and wasn't really in his right mind.

" Hey Sasuke." Hinata said when she noticed him.

" Where are you going looking all sexy?" Sasuke asked while he stared at her through half lidded eyes.

" Out with Ino and Temari. Where have you been?" Hinata asked while grabbed her purse and made sure she had her phone.

" I was out with Naruto and them…where are you going?" Sasuke asked again.

" Sasuke I just told you." Hinata said.

" So? I forgot." Sasuke said with a shrug. Hinata sighed lightly and rolled her eyes at him. " I'm going out with Ino and Temari." She said.

" Oh…want to have some fun before they get here?" Sasuke asked while he stumbled towards her.

Hinata stepped aside and Sasuke fell on the couch. " Not now Sasuke, they'll be here any minute."

The doorbell rang…

" And? You're already half naked. I can work around that…even though I like it the other way…" Sasuke said while Hinata went to get the door.

" Hi Hinata, you got everything?" Ino asked.

" Yep. You two?" Hinata asked while she closed the door.

" _**Looks like you aren't getting any tonight Sasuke."**_

" I will later. And besides…I already know how horizontal she can get anyway." Sasuke said with a smirk. " Speaking of which, have you ever had sex Xavior?" he asked.

" _**Plenty of times."**_

Sasuke sat up and smiled at Xavior. " What do you mean plenty of times?"

" _**Okay…let's just say I have some experience in the art. Did you think I've stayed inside and got my thrills from thinking and asking about humans mating?"**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**I'm not sure if I want to make the chapter after the next the last one or not…whatever…did I answer anyone's questions? Or did I leave you with any?**

**- Inakura**


	16. Chapter fifteen

**(Yawns) I a little too laid back right now and I really don't feel like saying much but thanks for reviewing...**

**Unbeatablehinata, winterkaguya, Oxygen Pirate, HiN4-cH4n, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, megumi-sachou, Kawaii Kyuubi-chan, destinygateway, IheartBankotsu, belovedwolf, Moonlight-Shimmer, and Miss Tulip! **

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter fifteen

Hinata sighed in satisfaction. That concert was beyond the words she could put it in because it was just that good. If she wasn't with Sasuke…

" Why were you him?"

Hinata's attention was grabbed when she heard the voice of her husband. He sounded sober now…

" Who Sasuke?" Hinata asked but was suddenly slammed against the door and held there tightly. Sasuke was holding her arms above her head and had his body firmly against hers.

" You know who I'm talking about Hinata. I'm sober now so I remembered to ask you this. You were with Itachi earlier today. Why?" Sasuke hissed.

Hinata broke eye contact with Sasuke and looked elsewhere in an attempt to remember her day before she went to the concert but Sasuke gently yet firmly forced her to look at him once more. Hinata glared at Sasuke. Why was he being so tripped out?

" Sasuke…it's not that serious—

" Yes it is Hinata. When I told you I was going to make you mine I **meant** it. Because if I ever hear about you seeing anyone else that's not me or I don't know about, I'm going to kill them and then I'm going to kill you." Sasuke said firmly.

" That goes for you to Sasuke…" Hinata said.

" Fine but seriously…why did you go to see him?" Sasuke asked.

" I was bored so I decided to visit him. Itachi told me I could come by anytime so I did." Hinata said.

" What did you do?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him. " When are you going to let me go?"

" So soon?" Sasuke asked with a smirk while his eyes slowly traveled downward but they soon widened in shock when Hinata kneed him in a certain place. " I was serious." She said and left him to go upstairs.

" This doesn't…effect…what we're going to do…after…I recover from this…" Sasuke said while he dealt with pain currently between his legs…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Two to three weeks later… **

Sasuke sighed. Hinata was acting a little extra as of late, he wasn't pissed or getting tired of her but the way she acting was concerning…and him being the famous Sasuke Uchiha, worry was really going to reset his reputation and make people think differently of him…he didn't care what people thought but he didn't want anyone thinking he was the sensitive and worrisome type…

" Is there anything else you need before I go upstairs?" Sasuke asked while he handed Hinata a glass of water.

" No not really…" Hinata sighed.

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave. " Wait—can you get me a cookie?" Hinata asked.

" I just asked you if you needed anything else before I went upstairs woman! I don't want to keep going back and forth." Sasuke growled.

" You'll be alright." Hinata said before she drank some of her water and got a little more comfortable on the couch. Sasuke took a deep breath and rolled his eyes while he went to get a cookie for Hinata.

" Thank you Sasuke." Hinata said sweetly.

" _**Mind if I see what's going on with you?"**_

" Hmm?" Hinata asked. She had just noticed Xavior's presence and he startled her a bit. Which was unusual because Hinata would always notice him…

**" _I'd like to see what's going on with you. Then maybe I could detect what could be making you act this way."_**

Hinata found herself about to retort when she saw Xavior's eyes flash a bright yellow instead of remaining their deep and mysterious blood red. Xavior became translucent and walked right through her body. He became opaque again when he completely passed through. 

Xavior's eyes showed shock, curiosity, and recognition. He narrowed his eyes in thought and turned to Hinata.

**" _I have to go and check on something before I tell you what I found."_**

Hinata nodded and watched him leave. She got up off the couch and went upstairs, all while completely forgetting about the cookie Sasuke was supposed to be bringing her.

The truth was he had to make some because he ate the cookie he was supposed to bring her…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**In Kiba's head**

**" Why are we here Xavior?" Kiba asked.**

**The two of them were in the center of a forest. A clear blue waterfall gently flowed down a stone hill into a small pool that made a river flow through the thick forest. The both of them sat on a stone floor while the evening sun gave them warmth and slightly silhouetted the two…**

**" _I chose to create a calmer setting for the time of day it is."_ Xavior said with a shrug.**

**" Okay but why are we _here_?" Kiba asked.**

**" _I wouldn't be able to talk to you in the waking world now would I?"_ Xavior asked.**

**" Guess not…" Kiba said.**

**" _Can you tell?"_ Xavior asked.**

**Kiba cocked his head to the side. What was he talking about? Kiba was about to ask when everything around him suddenly turned black…**

Kiba opened his eyes to see Sakura leaning over him. Her beautiful green eyes staring into his deep dark unrelenting brown ones.

" You must have really been tired." Sakura said. Kiba and Akamaru decided to come to Sakura's regularly now that Kiba had chosen her as his mate, but soon Sakura's house was where Kiba had spent his time until this was where he came after work everyday.

" _Can you tell?"_

Kiba's eyes widened when Xavior's words echoed in his mind. Kiba sat up and closed his eyes as he focused on the heartbeats in the house. There was four…himself…Sakura…Akamaru…who else?

" What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Kiba grabbed Sakura's waist and laid his head on her lower stomach. This was the fourth heartbeat…it was faint but it was there…for sure…

Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. " Can you tell?"

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Ojo sighed. " Xavior I don't think I want you to be around humans as much as you are…" she meowed.

" Why not?" Xavior asked.

" What if something bad happens to you while you're meddling in human affairs?" Ojo asked.

" It's not that I'm meddling Ojo. I just need to guide them to the next door in their lives before I—it'll be fine Ojo, you already have a part of me with you already so if something does happen…I won't be completely gone." Xavior meowed before he turned to leave.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Hinata was surprised to see such a young patient in her room. It was a small child no older than three or four. The mother was concerned with something her son might have seen…

" Do you think you know what he's talking about Mrs. Uchiha?" the mother asked.

" I'm not sure…do you mind if I had a moment alone with your son?" Hinata asked.

" As long as it helps him." The mother muttered and left the room.

" Can I tell you a secret? Oh! My name's Ian by the way." He said.

" Hello. My name's Hinata Ian." Hinata said while she held out her hand to him. Ian looked at her hand for a few seconds before he shrugged and gave her a high five instead of shaking her hand.

" Can I tell you a secret?" Ian asked.

" Sure," Hinata said.

" I saw my mommy and daddy's bed come alive yesterday." Ian said with a bright red blush.

It took a while for Hinata to understand what he meant, this must be what Ian's mom was talking about. Ian got down from the table he was sitting on and went to the bathroom.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Itachi left work early to go and take Hinata out to lunch…but it wasn't the only thing he was going to do…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**I know this chapter was short but I was irritably rushed so, you know…I apologize if it sucked…the next chapter is going to be worth the next and promisingly faster update because I already have an idea for it and believe me…it will set you off!**

**- Inakura: Please review.**


	17. Chapter sixteen

**I wonder how long it's been since I updated. Because I tried to remember and the only thing accomplished was the fact that I even thought of something…oh well…Thanks for the support!**

**IheartBankotsu, Truyasha, puertorican-babe, HiN4-cH4N, cold-crescent-moon, Kawaii-Kyuubi-chan, Cursed Feelings, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, chriss101, DJ, destiny gateway, Mooncloud's courage, and unbeatablehinata!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter sixteen

Xavior calmly read in the library, though he may have appeared content with his actions…in actuality he was a bit distressed. Something extremely horrible was going to happen soon…but during the same moment something good was too…

Xavior suddenly felt a shock pass through his nervous system and lay limp on the wooded floor of the library. He growled frustratingly but closed his eyes and held his breath…

Someone was in the mansion…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

At the Ramen bar…

" You don't think Sasuke's going to get jealous do you?" Naruto asked while he and Hinata ate at his favorite place. Naruto had decided to take Hinata out for lunch…

" You're his best friend Naruto…why would he be jealous?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged. Suddenly a shuriken flew past him and a few kids came in. " Sorry Naruto! I was trying to hit my friend and obviously missed." One of them laughed in both a nervous and embarrassed tone.

" Oh! Don't worry about it! It was after all an accident right?" Naruto said.

Both of the kids smiled. " Yeah!"

" Say…Hinata, I'm full. So I'll just be going now…I used a coupon so don't worry about the bill! Make sure to say 'hello' to Ino for me when you get back to the hospital!" Naruto said and started to walk away.

Hinata watched as he walked away. This couldn't have been Naruto…he wouldn't leave the ramen bar without eating his ramen, he has a wife so there would be no reason to worry about Sasuke getting jealous, and the real Naruto would have known it was Ino's off day today so there was no reason for him to tell her to speak to Ino for him.

Hinata got up and walked in the opposite direction of the hospital. " Hinata. Where are you going? The hospital is the other way…" Naruto said.

Hinata looked back at Naruto with surprise in her eyes but a serious look on her face. How was this guy so sharp on movement but dull on his facts? " I have a shortcut." Hinata lied.

" Okay…" Naruto said with a shrug and pretended to walk away, he knew Hinata had found him out…but he was going to play it off as if he didn't…

Hinata quickly took the chance to run towards the mansion. She knew the fake Naruto was right behind her but she also knew that she was the fastest female ninja in Konoha so she had nothing to worry about.

" Damn it she's fast…" the fake Naruto cursed while he tried his best to keep up with Hinata. He quickly transformed into a ninja with semi-long spikey midnight-blue hair and misty green eyes. He worked for Itachi and was assigned to distract her while his brother killed the cat called Xavior at the Uchiha mansion. His name was Shinnosuke Katsuya.

Shin didn't know what Itachi was going to do with Hinata but he hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

" That was easier than I thought it would be. Seems killing you didn't need as much caution and stealth that Itachi said."

A young man with bright red hair and misty green eyes leaned over Xavior and felt his chest. He didn't find any sign of life…

This fool's name was Javier. He was sent to kill Xavior so Hinata wouldn't have any life line when Itachi…well…he didn't know…or really care. All he wanted to do was test his skills against and hopefully kill Sasuke Uchiha. Javier thought about waiting for his brother but anticipation got the best of him and he quickly left the manor.

Xavior took in steady deep breaths so he could get his blood flowing again. He was going to gain the element of surprise for Javier later but now he was going to use his second element of surprise for Itachi now…

At that moment Xavior's killing instinct kicked in and he couldn't wait to feel blood under his paws and on his soon to be human fingers…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

In Itachi's room…

Itachi sighed. This was a dilemma…he had thought Sasuke would at least replace his room with another or turn it into a guest room…but then again…he **knew** Sasuke would discard his room as nothing and let it rot and become a dust collector.

All of his old stuff was still in here, and surprising his scent was too…but it was barely detectable…it was covered under the heavy and bitter smell of dust and the irreplaceable and unforgettable smell of blood…even though it was dry…but his scent was still there…

Itachi turned to leave his room but carelessly knocked over an old picture. Itachi glared at the picture, he certainly didn't want to touch it…but curiosity got the best of him and he kneeled down to look at it…

**It was a picture of Sasuke and himself…**

Itachi scowled and threw the picture across the room. That feeling had come back again…the slight but apparent feeling of sadness and longing…deep…deep…deep…down and hidden in the core…Itachi had missed the smile that he and Sasuke once directed towards each other…but ever since he had slain the entire Uchiha clan…that smile had turned into a look of hate and disgust…

Itachi snapped back into reality when he heard the front door of the manor slam closed. He calmly walked out of his room to watch the events unfold before him.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Sasuke walked home in a daze while the setting sun made him into a walking shadow…its gentle warm and tired rays gave Sasuke tranquility and his much needed silence…

How could you tell a woman she was pregnant when you were the guy? Isn't it supposed be the other way around?

" Well if it isn't the astounding Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

" My name is Javier Katsu—

" I didn't ask who you were, I asked what you wanted." Sasuke sighed.

" What the—shut up! It's polite to introduce yourself and a virtue to be patient! Now…like I was saying—my name is Javier Katsuya and I'm here to kill you!" Javier said with a wicked smile. " Hah! That grabbed your attention!"

Sasuke made a hand sign. " Your right." He said.

" Just to let you know. I like to use my most powerful jutsu first so try not to die too quickly. I want to have fun!" Javier shrieked.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Javier and Sasuke began to run around in a large circle, creating a wind and a small tornado that rose 12-14 feet in the air. Javier made a hand sign and the tornado began to turn black and thunder was caught in between.

Sasuke glared in curiosity. This was a jutsu he couldn't identify for once…

" Show me your power Sasuke!" Javier said and leaped out of the tornado. Javier did multiple hand signs and screamed. " Raging Fire!"

Javier blew fire into the tornado and it began to collapse in on itself because it couldn't hold the force of power and chakra. Sasuke ran through the thunder and fire while it collapsed around him, he activated Chidori and prepared to buss Javier in face when…

" Oblivion." Javier said while he held Sasuke's hand in his own and made a hand sign.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Hinata slid down the front door in exhaustion… but in a matter of minutes she regained her energy.

Shin broke through a nearby window and stood in front of her. " No more running bitch! You home now so that means fight!" he said.

Hinata got up off of the floor and activated her Byakugan. " I don't appreciate you calling me out of my name, but since you're in such a rush to die…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**There are only going to be two chapters after this so knowing what all of you thought about this is going to be appreciated!**

**Inakura: Review Please.**


	18. Chapter seventeen

**After**** a**** while…finally! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for being so patient and enduring the days you had to wait until now….as if you had a choice…but anyway for those of you who were kinda confused! This AU but it's kinda in between…**

**Thanks!**

**Truyasha, winterkaguya, Tsunade Rules, Kawaii Kabu, cold-crescent-moon, HiN4-cH4n, IheartBankotsu, chriss101, belovedwolf, unbeatablehinta, and Miss-Tulip! You all are awesome and can patie****ntly wait for what happens in the near future of this fic so…I try to make this long for you!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter seventeen

Hinata ran towards Shinnosuke all while doing a few hand signs. " Ice claw jutsu!" she screamed.

Shinnosuke froze in surprise when he saw this unknown jutsu being preformed. He knew just about every jutsu there was to know but he'd never seen this one before. Hinata's hands glowed a bright light blue color and were suddenly covered in ice and concentrated chakra. The ice grew two feet in size and suddenly a strange bone chilling wind blew throughout the room, a bright light flashed and before Shin knew it he was being impaled with Hinata's sharp icy claws with blinding speed.

Shin was thrown back by a gust of cold air and slammed against the wall. His eyes clouded over and he collapsed on the floor…but suddenly poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

" A clone?" Hinata thought out loud.

" That's right…I wish I were that weak to just die in a matter of seconds from the icy claws of my enemy."

Hinata sighed and looked from the corner of her eye at the real Shinnosuke standing in the corner with an amused grin on his face. He snapped his fingers and three other clones appeared. " Now that you've gotten rid of my first clone who I know had to be sacrificed to test your secret ability…I think I can take you." Shin said with a smirk.

" You won't know until you try." Hinata said smugly.

Shin smiled wickedly and ran towards her at an amazing speed. He ran in a full circle around her until he could no longer be seen. Hinata bit back a cry of pain when she suddenly had a deep cut along her waist. Hinata crossed her arms and slid her foot out a bit.

Shin stumbled into sight and tried to focus on what he was doing. Shin closed his eyes in order to stop his vision from spinning and stood still in order to find his balance. Hinata stood on all fours and disabled the ice jutsu in order to perform the same one but with stone. She took off her shoes and let the justu cover her feet as well.

Shin's eyes shot open and he leaped back before Hinata impaled his body with her stone claws. Shin felt a twinge of fear pass through his body when he noticed Hinata's speed was greatly increased. He decided to do something about this quick. " Disable!" he screamed.

Hinata halted when the jutsu she was using was cancelled. " Try fighting me without your chakra!" Shin said and transformed into Sasuke. " While I look like this."

Hinata was grateful for the fact that he didn't know that she had no problem fighting Sasuke. She and he used to fight all of the time. Shin's eyes widened a bit when he saw Hinata coming towards him without any trace of hesitation. Hinata grabbed Shin by his hair and slammed him on the ground. She leaped up and fractured his spine when she drop-kicked him, Shin poofed away in a cloud of smoke showing that it was just a clone.

Only two more left. Hinata caught another clone's movement with her Byakugan and turned around sharply, she gave the clone a swift kick in the chest. The clone backed away and gasped for air but after a few seconds Hinata was behind him and kneed him in his lower back. The clone fell back and didn't get up again.

…Now for the last one…

Hinata scowled when numerous shuriken punctured her body. She turned to look at who threw them. It was Shinnosuke and the last one of his bastard clones. " Can you guess which one of us is the real one." The both of them said in unison.

" I don't give a rat's ass which one of you is the real because the both of you are going to die anyway." Hinata said.

" Don't get so cocky!" the real Shin said he and his clone both made had signs. " Multi Shadow clone jutsu."

Over a thousand clones filled the room but Hinata kept her composure. " Alright Kyoshi…you and the others don't have to wait anymore." She said and all of the maids and butlers came out of their hiding places in order to finally fight and protect their Mistress.

Hinata searched through the crowd for the real Shinnosuke and when she found him she formed a plan and went deeper into the fight.

**…30 minutes later…**

Shin stood at the top of the stairs and watched in awe as the maids and butlers destroyed his clones. He growled in anger and frustration and ran through the crowd and towards Hinata. He took out a kunai and stabbed right through her body.

Everyone in the room froze. Hinata fell forward and pool of blood leaked out of body. Shin smiled and ran his tongue along the kunai that killed Hinata.

" Mistress!" one of the maids screamed.

" Yes?"

Shinnosuke turned around sharply to see Hinata standing a few feet away from him. He turned back around to see the Hinata he had killed smirk and poof away. " What! How is that possible? I took away your chakra!" Shin screamed angrily. " How is it that you have a clone?!"

" It's not my clone." Hinata said simply and threw a kunai that sliced through the air and accurately broke through Shin's windpipe. She narrowed her eyes in frustration when she saw him poof away instead of die.

" I honor Itachi but I really don't think I honor him enough to die for him. I'd rather go see if my brother is alive or not since he should be fighting Sasuke right now…that aside Itachi can just kill me later if he wants…" Shin said while he leaned against the door. " Oh and for future reference…when you're fighting clones…make sure the pop or whatever they do when they're defeated." He added and quickly left the mansion.

The remaining amount of Shin's clones poofed away. " Is there anything else you need Mistress?" Kyoshi asked while she narrowed her eyes in frustration.

" Can you go find Sasuke and make sure he's alright?" Hinata asked.

" Of course." Kyoshi said and she and a few others left the mansion.

Hinata sighed and mentally berated herself for her careless mistake.

" Impressive."

Hinata looked up and saw Itachi. " I know that may not be the extent to your true power but that little teaser was enough to know that you're the one who should bear my children." Itachi said and jumped down from the stairs above…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Sasuke blocked out Javier's high pitched screaming while he electrocuted him with Chidori. He threw Javier to the side and sighed, in both exhaustion and annoyance because of all of the trouble Javier had put him through…and to top it all off…it started raining…

_Flashback_

_" See if you can top this reject!" Javier screamed and cut his hand with a kunai. " Summoning jutsu: K__okuzoku!"_

_Sasuke stumbled a bit while he tried to gain his balance and stand up straight. The animal Javier was summoning must be really powerful to make the earth shake violently._

_A large tiger let out a loud and slightly high pitched roar. " I've told you about summoning me fool!" it spat. " Now die!" it roared._

_" Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What? No way!" Javier said._

_" You and this Uchiha are going to die by my claws!" the tiger roared and charged towards them._

_Javier whimpered and made a hand sign. " Open!" he said and the exit to the jutsu Oblivion appeared a long way ahead. _

_" Why did you make it so far way?!" Sasuke asked angrily._

_" Shut up! This is my jutsu so I can make the entrance and exit wherever I please!" Javier argued. _

_A large and sharp clawed paw slammed against the ground and a __fissure quickly came towards them. Sasuke and Javier got out of the path of the fissure and started running towards the exit. The tiger roared in frustration and went after them._

_" You're fast Uchiha." Javier scowled while he and Sasuke ran beside each other. _

_" This wouldn't be happening if you knew how to control your __summons __!" Sasuke spat angrily._

_While Sasuke and Javier were fighting Javier had summoned a large silver tiger called Kokuzoku. Ironically Kokuzoku turned against Javier and targeted the both of them and the only way for him to leave was if he killed his targeted prey…_

_" A small price to pay and besides…I'm making progress, but since Oblivion drains **your chakra ** and not mine it looks like you're about to get ate up Uchiha." Javier said and sped up._

_Sasuke scowled. Javier was right, his chakra was being drained from him, so he wasn't as full strength. If it wasn't for this jutsu Sasuke could have been out of this jutsu and back home…but a few of his injuries were slowing him down as well…he had a numerous cuts and a large gash on his back because of a huge shuriken Javier threw at him. Javier wasn't in the best or worst condition either…_

_Sasuke took out a few kunai and threw them at Javier's feet. He yelped slightly when the kunai made contact with one of his feet and he began to slow down. Sasuke quickly past him and smirked when he saw the exit drawing near._

_" What! There is no way I'm about to get trapped in my own jutsu." Javier growled and ran on all fours, quickly catching up to Sasuke._

_" What the hell?" Sasuke said when he saw Javier running beside him on his hands and one foot like a three legged animal._

_" I'm not about to get left." Javier growled and smacked one of Sasuke's feet, making him trip. Sasuke turned and threw three large Shuriken at Kukozoku's eyes right when he was about to eat him. The giant silver tiger recoiled and shook itself while Sasuke quickly got away. Sasuke noticed Javier was almost out of sight and he began running the way Xavior taught him and in a matter of seconds he had caught up to Javier._

_" You stupid bastard." Sasuke scowled and shoved Javier aside and leaped out of the world of Oblivion and back into his own. Oblivion was a jutsu with pitch black sky and ground, the only light was the bright white moon and the falling snow that eventually turned black when it hit the ground as if it had landed in ink._

_Javier skidded against the ground and glared at Sasuke. He calmly stood up and gave Kukozoku a challenging look. Sasuke sighed in annoyance, Javier was right by the entrance and he was prepared to fight even though he knew he couldn't win. Sasuke knew he might regret this later but he reached into the world of Oblivion and grabbed Javier and almost laughed out loud when he heard him scream. _

_The entrance quickly closed when Javier passed through, Sasuke was starting to wonder what would happen if Javier had made it out first…would he have been left to Kukozoku?_

_Sasuke let go off Javier and took a moment to rest while he was laughing like an idiot. " What's so funny?" Sasuke asked._

_" Did…you see…the look…on his face….when he saw he…wasn't…going to catch….me?" Javier laughed before he went into those silent laughs. Sasuke stared at Javier while he rolled on the ground, Sasuke decided he had seen enough and kicked him. Javier took a deep breath and winced at the pain in his ribs._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Javier got up and began dusting himself off. " Thanks for the save back there but where do you think you're going Uchiha? Our fight isn't over because of that minor setback." Javier said._

_Sasuke secretly preformed Chidori while Javier ran towards him…_

" Master Sasuke are you alright?" Kyoshi asked when her small group had found him.

" How did you know to come here?" Sasuke asked.

" Mistress Hinata. She told us to find you and make sure you were alright." A butler said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them. " What was she doing?" he asked.

" She had just finished fighting a man named—

" Shinnosuke Katsuya." Shin said when he spotted them. Sasuke noticed Kyoshi glare at him when he walked closer. " I already had my fight for today so I'm not going to start anything, but you should hurry back to the manor unless you want that Hyuga girl to stay with Itachi." He said while he picked up Javier.

" Why is he there!?" Sasuke asked.

" I don't know! Ask him." Shin said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**_Done._**

**_-Inakura_**


	19. Chapter eighteen

**Hey everyone. I know it****'****s been like…a while, but it was only because I lost my inspiration for one of my other fics and wanted to delete it, but I eventually decided to just finish it so I wouldn't have one of those fics without an ending…**

**Thanks!**

**chriss101, unbeatablehinata, Kawaii Kabu, IheartBankotsu, winterkaguya, Nimiko, HiN4-cH4****n, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, and zutara101! Thanks for being so patient and staying with me until the end! **

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chapter eighteen

Hinata took a pace back and narrowed her eyes at Itachi when he dropped down in front of her, his seductive scent filling the air around her and cool black eyes staring into her light lavender. " So all of this is your fault?" Hinata asked.

" Yes…" Itachi said simply.

" Why are you doing this Itachi? I told you I was going to come over later." Hinata said irritably.

" I know what you told me earlier Hinata…but I want you to stay with me. Sasuke isn't good nor strong enough for you. As you know, he suffered from a traumatic experience when he was younger. So he could snap at any time and kill you." Itachi explained.

" He's snapped plenty of times but he wouldn't kill me." Hinata scowled.

Itachi sighed lightly. " Why are you resisting?" he asked. " You should understand the fact that I only want what's best for the survival of the Uchiha clan, and…you should **know** that I'm what's best for you."

Hinata crossed her arms and asked. " What makes you think I'm just going to leave Sasuke? I know you haven't forgotten Itachi but the both of us are married."

Itachi looked elsewhere and clenched his jaw in anger, frustration, and jealousy. The front door suddenly burst open and an angry Sasuke with his loyal servants stood glaring at Itachi.

" Scan the house." Sasuke ordered and his servants disappeared without a trace. Itachi's eyes widened slightly in curiosity and a small trace of fear. Sasuke had a new fire in his eyes…the usual black inferno that could be found in them was burning hotter this time…

Itachi gave Sasuke a psychotic smirk and slowly put his arm around Hinata's waist. He pulled her close to him. " Let's play Hide and Seek Sasuke. I'll hide and fuck Hinata while you try and find me before I'm done."

Sasuke's eyes widened in anger and shock while Hinata narrowed hers in fear and disgust, Itachi knocked Hinata out in one quick motion and poofed away before she or Sasuke had a chance to do anything.

Sasuke leaped up a few flights of stairs and began searching the rooms frantically. There was no way he was going to let Itachi have sex with _his_ Hinata. Sasuke opened and closed doors in a swift motion, but in one of the rooms…

Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and glanced around. He was about to close the door and continue searching for his girl when…

" Leaving so soon?" someone said.

Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye to see who was talking to him. Three men in completely black cloaks stood in the middle of the room. All three of them looked up at the same time and revealed themselves to be exactly the same.

" Yes in fact he was. Go on ahead Sasuke…I'll take care of the…eighteen of them. No discussion." Xavior said, suddenly appearing beside Sasuke in his human form.

Sasuke was about to say something when he remembered Xavior **just** said "no discussion.".

" Hinata and Itachi are in your room Sasuke, hurry up." Xavior growled.

Sasuke left without a word and ran at full speed to his room. How dare Itachi? Not only was he going to have sex with Hinta but he was going to do it in **his** bed! Sasuke scowled and pushed himself to run faster…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Sasuke'****s room**

Hinata began to slowly regain consciousness. Thunder suddenly crashed and signaled heavy rain was on its way. Hinata looked around the moonlit room to see Itachi staring her down with one of Sasuke's looks in his eyes. Must run in the family…

Hinata glared at Itachi and made a move to attack him but berated herself mentally when she realized her wrists were chained to the bed by chakra.

_Of course! He's about to rape you Hinata! He's not stupid enough to let you move around freely!_

" By all means Hinata…look at me whatever way you wish. I've grown to admire that look and find it attractive." Itachi said calmly.

Hinata rolled her eyes and looked elsewhere, but she was silently praying for Sasuke to find her soon…

Itachi straddled Hinata and, him not being the shy type, made a move. He made the chakra chains a little longer and brought Hinata closer to him…he began to kiss her lightly…

The kisses started out innocent enough. Small specks upon her exposed neck until Itachi started to go a little higher. One of Itachi's hands gripped her neck so she wouldn't turn away from him and be forced to kiss him…

Itachi took possession of her lips and made her open up to him so he could slip inside of her body and begin. While Hinata was unconscious Itachi took the time to quickly undress the both of them so he could quickly fulfill his urge for her body…

Without warning Itachi moved down lower and began to caress her thighs. Hinata tried to hold in the small moan that was forming in her throat but it somehow made its way out and Hinata cursed silently…a lone tear made its way down her cheek…that only made the situation worse. Itachi let go of Hinata's neck and slid his hand down to her opening…

Hinata let out a small whimper in surprise when he slowly slid one finger after another into her body until he finally decided to enter her body with the real thing. Itachi raised himself up and made the first shallow thrust. Hinata found herself letting out a few unwanted moans when he began to speed up until he began plowing inside of her body wildly whilst driving in deeper each thrust.

Itachi hated the fact that his reject of a brother got to experience the heat and passion of this love with Hinata before he did. Unbeknownst to everyone in his clan, Itachi had always had his eye on Hinata. He would have been viewed as a pedophile if anyone found out about his secret crush on the Hyuga but now that she was old enough for him to do whatever he pleased to her and her body it wouldn't be a problem.

Hinata tried to pull herself away from Itachi but it was to no avail. What was taking Sasuke so long? These chakra chains were draining the rest of her remaining chakra and making her weaker every few seconds. This hadn't been going on long but Hinata had noticed Itachi had his Sharingan activated and was recording every part of this.

Hinata feared for her husband's sanity because she knew if Sasuke walked in on them Itachi would use the Mangekyo to make his watch this rape over and over again.

Itachi let his guard down and grabbed Hinata's waist, working to bring them both to completion, he took delight in Hinata's pleasured moans that became increasingly louder and signaled her climax. The feeling of her pulsating walls and her cream lava drenching his throbbing prick was enough to send Itachi over the edge. He came and Hinata felt his come rocket inside of her body.

Itachi closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. Hinata caught him performing a jutsu and realized it was genjutsu, she managed to summon a bit of stored chakra and whispered. " Release."

Sasuke was heard running past his own room until he realized his mistake and kicked the door down. " Itachi…" he growled furiously.

" Shame he came in so early Hinata…I had energy to burn." Itachi said and pulled out of her. In one swift motion Itachi had his pants on and stood to face Sasuke.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Xavior**

" Sound wave jutsu!" one of the men in black cloaks screamed.

Xavior winced before he quickly transformed back into his feline form and leaped out of the window and gracefully landed about 15ft feet away from the mansion. Xavior's blood red eyes narrowed in annoyance when he saw the room he was in was completely destroyed by that jutsu and left a fairly large gaping hole in the mansion.

" I'll kill you you damn cat!" one of the men in cloaks screamed while he came spiraling towards Xavior.

Xavior noticed his eyes were a deep blue before he transformed into his human self and stood on his hands in order to make the one with blue eyes break his face on his feet.

" Ven! You damn bastard, you killed him!" one of the men said angrily.

Xavior flipped off of his hands and landed on his feet. His exceptionally sharp eyes saw that the one that just spoke to him had dark red eyes that lighten from his anger and his companion had light green eyes that darken in annoyance.

" Let's retreat for now Aizen, our strength has been greatly reduced so we have—

" What are you talking about Terrain? We still have my speed and your cunning! We can take this—

" No! We have to leave!" Terrain scowled.

The one know as Aizen lifted his hood to reveal his semi-long black hair and tan skin, his eyes widened. " Master Xavior! W-Why did you—how could you—you killed Ven!" he screamed with hot angry tears running down his face.

Ven, Aizen, and Terrain were three apprentices that had a strong desire to learn under Xavior's teaching while he lived in the Lighting Country. He taught them everything they know and they traveled with him for nine years until they felt their was nothing more that he could teach them…Xavior, of course, had a different life outside of Konoha before he came and met Hinata and took on the role of house cat….

Xavior narrowed his eyes at the two of them. " I remember teaching you three not to act out of frustration, and I also remember teaching you not to underestimate your enemy or you'll be killed by the one you're trying to kill. As you can see that was Ven…" he said while he looked down at the young boy.

Terrain lowered his head in shame. " But…Master Xavior…"

" You go ahead and leave Terrain! I'm going to say so I can avenge our brother." Aizen scowled and made over twenty shadow clones that took out swords they were carrying and stood to face Xavior.

" Do what you want Terrain…I'm going to fight Aizen…aid him and die…or leave and live your future…" Xavior said and locked his crimson red eyes on Aizen.

Terrain sighed. " See ya Aizen…I'm not stupid." He said and quickly disappeared into the trees while Aizen looked on in disbelief. How could his own brother leave him?

" Whatever! Let's go!" Aizen screamed and all of his clones ran towards Xavior…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Sasuke's room**

Hinata wrapped herself in the sheets and walked over to the closet and put on her robe. She left Itachi to Sasuke while she took the time to gather up her chakra. She stepped over the broken glass that Sasuke left when he kicked Itachi out the window and sat quietly on the floor.

Hinata closed her eyes and focused intently on visualizing chakra coursing throughout her body. She could literally feel the chakra building up rapidly in her body and in a matter of minutes all of her chakra returned to her body and she left the mansion. She learned the method from Xavior and she mentally thanked him for it.

Hinata jumped into a nearby tree and scanned the area. She felt an immense chakra coming from nearby and out of curiosity went to investigate before she heard a loud explosion and Itachi scream…

Hinata halted. " Byakugan." She whispered and scanned the area until she found Sasuke and Itachi. Hinata quickly decided to turn back and see what was happening…

**5 minutes later**

When she found them…

Sasuke held Itachi in a death grip against a large tree. His hand gave off small volts of electricity as did Itachi…the both of them were critically wounded and blood leaked out of their bodies and fell to the ground.

" You've gotten…so strong Sasuke…" Itachi choked out…

…before he…

…poofed away…

Sasuke stared in awe. " A…blood clone?..." he whispered. He fought so hard…only to defeat a blood clone...?

" You couldn't have thought I would have really died so easily by your hand Sasuke, but my clone made a deadly accurate statement…if that were really me…" Itachi trailed off.

" So this whole time it was a clone?!" Sasuke screamed angrily.

" No…it was really me you caught with Hinata….and it was really me when you tackled out of the room….and it was really me you fought with for half of the battle…but…" Itachi said and jumped down beside his little brother.

" It wasn't me who you killed…and it never will be…" he whispered in his ear before Sasuke tried attack him again. Itachi leaped back and ran into the forest.

Sasuke held his head and gripped his hair in frustration before he charged after him. His curse seal giving him extra power, chakra, and energy to go charging after his brother.

" Sasuke!" Hinata called and raced after him, but in a matter of seconds she lost sight of him and Itachi…she frantically moved her feet faster when she saw a shadowy figure running…

" Sasuke!" Hinata called but the figure only began to run faster. Hinata sighed in annoyance and quickly picked up a long rock. She dragged it against the ground and into a kunai like weapon while she ran.

Hinata threw her hand made weapon at the shadowy figure and successfully hit his leg. She closed in on it and saw that…it wasn't Sasuke…

" Please don't kill me! I suppose this is what I get for trying to go out for a late night jog but honestly, I'll give you anything you want just don't—

" Did you see Sasuke?" Hinata interrupted sharply.

" What? No…well at least not anymore…he and some other guy shot past me but they were gone in like…two seconds…" the jogging guy replied with a shrug.

Hinata looked around and noticed that she had ran through the gates of the Leaf village. She sighed. Sasuke was gone…again…

Hinata stood up and quickly decided to find Xavior…if anything, he was going to be able to find Sasuke…

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Outside the manor**

Xavior fought off countless clones with a single sword, he was doing extremely well but…was he winning? Every time he destroyed one clone three more would appear…

Xavior felt himself getting tired and the clones getting stronger. He threw the sword he was holding aside and transformed into his cat form.

He yowled in anger and pain when he was suddenly slashed with a one of the clone's swords. Xavior leaped up over the angry crowd of Aizen's and to their surprise he transformed himself into a large black tiger and made four clones of himself..

Xavior and his clones raced throughout the battlefield. Xavior was careful not to get distracted by the blood clones but he did give a bit of his concern. Blood clones took up more than half of the chakra used for shadow clones and they should only be used for S-rank missions or and unique emergency. They weren't just called blood clones for the blood they carried within them…they got it from the user…

Xavior picked up a sword that one of Aizen's blood clones carried and pelted throughout the crowd of shadow and blood clones when he heard one of his clones roar in pain.

Xavior killed a small crowd of clones that surrounded his fallen clone and tried to nudge it to move but it was futile. The clone poofed away…

The good thing about these special clones that Xavior created was that when they were killed they supply the original with the chakra used to create them…the only set back about these clones was that he received the wound or felt the pain they felt…which was why he had to look out for them as if they actually held life within them…

Xavior shook himself and turned sharply to impale about three clones with the sword he had when they tried to sneak up behind him…

**Twenty minutes later**

" As…expected Master Xavior…you're going to die fighting," Aizen panted when he had a scarce amount of chakra and only eight of his clones remained.

Xavior stood weakly on his feet while he leaned against his sword for support. His long black hair covered his eyes and shielded his expression from Aizen. A long trail of blood ran down his face and Xavior wiped away the blood that got in his eye.

Aizen used his last amount of chakra to create about twenty more clones before he dropped to his knees in fatigue. He was useless now…

Xavior eyes widened in surprise when eight clones broke through the ground beneath him and impaled his body with their swords, Xavior made a single jutsu. " Shadow claw jutsu…" he growled and thrust his hands through the clones bodies.

Aizen looked up in shock and awe. " That isn't possible! There's no way you can survive impalement **and** move that quickly Master! Especially with all of your wounds! How do you still stand?" he shrieked.

Xavior gave him a sadistic smile and walked towards him. Aizen's eyes widened in fear when Xavior kneeled down and his blood red eyes bored into his. " As of a matter of fact all of those things **are** gonna kill me…" he said before he whispered. "Cause you ain't."

Aizen sighed in disappointment and his obvious failure before Xavior took one of his kunai and thrust it through his chest to end Aizen's life.

Xavior stood up and began walking away…he spotted a tree and leaned against it for support before he slowly slid down it…Xavior fought the urge to close his eyes…he knew if he did he would die…

Xavior lifted his head up and stared at the sky as the rain slowly began to fall until it started to pour down…he smiled in happiness despite the unbearable pain he felt…this was the very tree he had met Hinata on this very day at the exact same time…

He heard someone calling his name loudly until it slowly began to grow quieter and he had lost all sound…his sleepy blood red eyes looked up into beautiful yet sad light lavender eyes that rapidly flowing tears fell from…

Hinata pull Xavior towards her and lye his head on her chest. He finally decided to close his eyes when her cold yet gentle hands caress his head as if it was his silky black fur…

Hinata hugged Xavior's now lifeless body tighter when his heart stopped beating a few seconds before…

Ojo, Xavior mate, suddenly appeared and cautiously walked up to Hinata and Xavior. She let out a small mew and set a beautiful gray kitten with black legs and blood red eyes beside Hinata and disappeared within the forest…

Hinata watched as the kitten waddled towards her and pressed its small body against hers. Hinata looked up at the sky that poured rain and roared thunder…

" Give me the strength to go on…" she prayed.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**4 years later**

Hinata sat up and stretched luxuriously. She looked down to see Gaara soundly asleep beside her. She gently placed a good morning kiss on his forehead before she got out of bed and walked down the hallway and into her children's room.

Hyuga's had an uncanny ability to tell when they or their partner was pregnant so it wasn't a surprise to Hinata when she began to develop a belly. After the nine month period Hinata had twins. A boy and a girl. She decided to give them their father's last name considering he was the one she had children with.

Akira, the boy looked a lot like Sasuke did when he was younger but the only detail that stood out about him was the fact that he had his mother's Hyuga eyes while his sister, Amara looked a lot like Hinata except with her father's eyes.

Hinata opened the door to see a shadowy figure standing over them. She got into a battle stance and prepared to fight this mysterious intruder before he turned to look at her. Her eyes widened in surprise, anger, and happiness.

Sasuke.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**( Yawns) Did you like the ending? I did. I know I left everyone in suspense but depending on what everyone has to say I might write a sequel…or not. Regardless, thanks for sticking with me until the end!**

**Oh, and sorry about not warning you about the lemon. It increased the dram****a**** so I had to put in there…I apologize if it was kind of bad…I don't have much experience in writing them.**

**-Inakura: Review please.**


End file.
